L all over again
by s2.Gackt-sama
Summary: We all know shinigami can kill, but who knew they could turn a full grown detective into a young kid too? Light has his toughest case yet-caring for L! Will he learn a bit about him on the way? Shounen ai LxLight
1. Chapter 1

L all over again

**Summary:** We all know that Shinigami's can kill, but when Ryuk's experimenting goes a little too far, L ends up getting turned into a little kid! The most unlucky...? Light of course! He has to take care of the little genius!

** Hi! My second fic! I started my first a few days ago and now I've done a more 'lighter' version you could say. If you wanna you could check out my other fic I'm working on 'An eye for a friend' it's also LxLight. Anyways I hope you like my fic and review **

**Note: Let's pretend that Light had given up the death note and lost all memory of it. L and Light are both working on a different case, ok! (I like the innocent Light better)**

_Chapter 1: The incident_

**Shinigami realm**

Ever since the complications of the death note, Ryuk had been keeping an eye on Light from the Shinigami realm. He had many fascinations with the human world, so he decided that was where he would focus his attention, seeing as the Shinigami realm was-ever so boring.

One of the other Shinigami from his area of the realm appeared chortling. Ryuk turned to see the other Shinigami. "What's so funny?" He asked, taking a bite out of what looked like a dry dehydrated apple.

"You were right Ryuk! The human world really IS fun to watch!"

"Who'd you kill now?" Ryuk asked in monotone.

"No one at all, I just turned this guy who was gonna die anyway into a really old man" The deranged laughter continued. "He looked as ugly as us!"

Ryuk stopped. "You can do that!?" He asked excited."Now I can have even more fun!"

**Human realm**

Light Yagami the newest member of the task force investigation was having a lunch break, in the taskforce HQ with one of his most...unique friends.

"Light-kun, please pass the sugar cubes"

Light passed a bowl topped with sugar cubes, to his sugar addicted friend, who was known as 'the world's greatest detective L' but went by the name of Ryuuzaki. Light quickly took one of the cubes from the bowl and dropped it in his coffee because he knew, that if he asked for the bowl back-there would not be any of the sugar cubes left.

"Thank-you"

Light watched Ryuuzaki take each cube one-by-one and drop it in his tea, until it was over-flowing with cubes. The pale man then left it and started on his 'lunch' which consisted of: one slice of strawberry cake, a doughnut and a caramel sundae.

"That can't be good for you, Ryuuzaki" Light said while sipping from his coffee.

The raven haired man didn't say anything, while he started on his 'lunch'. Light sighed and got up to refill his coffee. As he got up, he felt Ryuuzaki's piercing stare from behind him. Ryuuzaki's stare was not ordinary-it could shatter glass.

Light came back and put the hot coffee on the table and began to read the paper. The sugar cube bowl had been refilled and the raven haired man was eyeing it.

"Light-kun, pass the sugar cubes" he repeated.

The pale detective had neglected the tea filled to the brim with cubes, and Light wasn't about to see him waste anymore.

"Get it yourself, Ryuuzaki"

Big mistake...

The detective nodded and grabbed the bowl so suddenly he knocked over the steaming hot coffee-all over Light. Light jumped upwards, the coffee had spilt all over his clothes, newspaper and himself.

"RYUUZAKI!"

The panicked detective quickly hopped up with a bundle of tissues, attempting to wipe the younger man. Light grabbed the tissues and started to wipe himself down. (Let me tell you, coffee stains are REALLY tough to get out!)

"I-I'm sorry Light-kun" he said slowly.

"That helps doesn't it?" Light snapped.

L, in his seat; began to hug his knees. "I...I'm not sure what I should say...I'm sorry Light-kun."

"I don't expect you to, Ryuuzaki" Light said, still frustrated."Well then, why don't you go learn some social skills and learn how to act like a normal person, then!?"

L seemed a little startled at what Light had just said to him. He shrunk in his chair. "It was an accident...Light-kun..." he said softly.

"Please stop, Ryuuzaki!" Light said cleaning the table."You sound like a child!"

L got up in his usual hunched position. "Very well, I will go be a child in the library and learn how to be a normal person, from the books there..." He seemed rather down, as he walked off slowly.

Light threw away the soaked newspaper and watched Ryuuzaki leave. He did feel a bit guilty, he hadn't meant to snap at the detective like that and it really was an accident. Light sighed and decided to go after the detective and apologise. He then wondered if L really was going to try and learn how to be 'normal', since he was heading to the library.

**Shinigami realm**

Ryuk was watching the whole thing and was quite amused. "So Light thinks that L.Lawliet acts like a child? Maybe he should see how hard handling one really is!" he cackled away writing something down in a notebook (don't worry not a death note).

One of the surrounding Shinigami came over to where Ryuk was. "Making someone an old person, Ryuk!?" He too cackled away. "It's the new craze going around here"

"Not old..." He said writing down a name.

**Human realm**

As, Light was following the insomniac detective. He heard a loud crash from just ahead. It had to be L. Light ran over to the scene immediately.

"Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki!? Hello? I'm for what I-"Light stopped, his eyes wide.

There were books sprawled on the floor next to what seemed like a miniature version of...L!?

"Light-kun" The small child-like voice said."What did you say about me being a child?"

**So what did you think? Think I should keep updating! Please let me know what you think, I'm still pretty new at this. All ya gotta do is review! **


	2. Chapter 2:Worlds youngest detective

L all over again

**Hi Hi Hi! I'm really glad that you like the first chapter so far! When I first read it through, I was a bit disappointed that I had rushed it a bit (and it was shorter then I thought it was) but when I saw the reviews I got really happy! Please keep reviewing and I'll do my best to update as much as I can!**

Chapter 2: the world's youngest detective

Light stared awestruck. It seemed like a few minutes ago he was snapping at what seemed like a man in his middle twenties. Now he was staring at the same man only he was...what? Six years old!?

Although it was incredibly hard to believe, there was no way that little kid _wasn't_ the world's greatest detective L.Lawliet. He had the same large round eyes, with the dark rings, same bed hair and the pale skin was matched with no other. It was L all over again.

The young Ryuuzaki took a wobbly step forward to the now, very tall Light. It seemed that the child was having a slight problem keeping his clothes on. His hands were ringed tightly around the (already baggy) jeans and his three quartered sleeved top, now looked like a dress. He put a small finger to his mouth and stared at the _much_ taller man.

Automatically the young genius frowned. "Light-kun, what did you _do_!?"

Light then joined in with the frowning. What was this guy's problem!? How was he responsible for something like this? He didn't have supernatural powers or a kind of 'notebook' that he could just alter people's lives or anything!? (**Err whatever Light)**. Light put a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. How was he meant to deal with this? L didn't really listen to anyone when he was normal, how was he possibly going to listen to Light now that he was a stubborn little kid?

Light kneeled down until the two investigators were eye level. Light's sweat dropped, young L's facial expression hadn't changed in the slightest, and it didn't seem that he was blinking either. Light knew Ryuuzaki was kind of creepy grown up, but he never expected the kid version to be the same.

"Ryuuzaki...I didn't do anything!" He said plainly. "How could I have?"

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "Light-kun can do many things. How would I know your capabilities?" he said."You were suspected as Kira after all."

Light blankly stared at the kid who was now wearing a _'take that!'_ expression on his face. L hadn't lost his intelligence after all. That was quite disappointing to Light, it would be hard to handle a complex kid like this...as kids talk allot...it seemed L would be using quite a number of smartass comments like this. That would be embarrassing getting 'chopped' by a kid in public too...Light was worried.

Light shook his head. "Enough, Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry but I'm not Kira, and I'm afraid you'll have to deal with it." He said sternly. "Right now we have to convince the task force, that your..uhh..-"

"Younger"

"Yeah..." Light said."I think they'd believe it though...I mean if they could believe in a note book that can kill then-"

"A note book that you had previous ownership of"

"Ryuuzaki...DROP IT!" Light hadn't meant to yell-especially in a library. Luckily, only the task force resided here.

The little detective hoisted his jeans up again with one hand and the pointed at Light. "Before we do that, Light-kun." He said. "I think we should attend to the matter at hand now."

Light raised a brow."Which would be...?"

L pointed at the mountain of books spread all over the floor and grinned. "Seeing as I can't reach any of the shelves, I hope you wouldn't mind putting these few books away."

Light groaned. A 'few' books, was the understatement of the century. Light began picking up the books and placing them on the shelves, muttering colourful statements while doing so.

L began taking a few more steps to Light, then tripped over his incredibly large attire, and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Serves you right" Light said.

L got up and pouted. Light had to admit, it was pretty cute watching the world's greatest detective start pouting, even if he was a little kid.

After what seemed like half an hour, Light had finally finished putting all the books away. He sighed heavily. L was sitting on the floor with a smug look on his face. '_That's what happens to people, when they mess around with justice it's self'_ Light blinked and seriously hoped that he hadn't really heard that.

"I think before we let them know, we should get you some new clothes, Ryuuzaki" Light said, watching the miniature detective desperately try to keep his pants from falling off.

"You might be right, Light-kun" he said simply.

When the two of them signed out from HQ, L had fallen over a total of 12 times. L also refused to hold hands with Light on the way out. Light was now tired of waiting every few 

seconds for Ryuuzaki after he had fallen. Just before the detective could trip again Light scooped him up and started to carry him to his car.

"Put me down" L said beginning to squirm.

Light didn't say anything to him as he buckled the little genius in the front seat. Light proceeded to the wheel. Just before Light was about to back up, there was a cry of protest from the young L.

"Stop, Light-kun!"

Light turned to the worried looking child. "What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?" Light's patience was running thin.

L began biting his fingernail nervously. "Watari always drives me. And I always sit in the back when he drives me."

Light shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid you'll have to trust me Ryuuzaki..."

The detective shrunk back into his seat and said nothing else for the rest of the trip.

When Light parked the car at the mall he stopped, making a sudden realization of something.

Light hadn't been very patient with the miniature detective at all. Light had followed the detective to apologise in the first place and he hadn't thought through, how L must've been feeling this whole time being turned into a young kid. If the same had happened to him, he was sure that he would've probably acted a hell of a lot worse. And Ryuuzaki was his friend too, age may have been changed but he was still the same detective inside. In times like this he should be understanding, not acting annoyed at his friend.

"Light-kun...I'm sorry" L said wringing his top nervously.

Light quickly turned to look at his young friend. "No...Ryuuzaki I'm sorry! It must be really hard for you right now; I was having a bad day today. I didn't mean to act like the way I did."

L looked at Light and then grinned. "Does that mean Light-kun be with me, until I get better?"

Light nodded. "Yeah, I will" he said nodding.

"You're a true friend Light Yagami. My only friend as well too..." Ryuuzaki said smiling.

Light smiled back at the little Ryuuzaki. He then felt rather bitter for Ryuuzaki. Kids his age usually had a ton of friends who they went to school with and played with, and for L not to have any friends at all till the age of 25, was a sad thing indeed. Knowing that L had grown up in an orphanage from a very young age, he must've not received any parental nurturing 

or care from them either. L had grown up all alone; with no one to love him and Light had told him to go learn social skills...Light felt like kicking himself for the things he had said to the detective before. He was so lucky compared to L.

A small hand reached out and touched his face. Light twitched, suddenly remembering that he had been lost in thought.

"There is something wrong with Light-kun's eyes..." Little L said softly, lightly touching his cheek. "Please don't be sad Light-kun."

Light hadn't realized that he had gone teary. "Ah! I'm fine, Ryuuzaki!" He said, rubbing his eyes and flashing the child a reassuring smile. "Let's go get you some new clothes."

Young Ryuuzaki nodded and hopped out of the car closing the door with a bang, Light let it go. Before Light could do anything L's hands shot up in the air, like a child pestering his mother to pick him up. Did L _want_ Light to pick him up...?

Light picked L up, L didn't squirm as much this time. Young L wrapped his small arms around Light's neck. "I like Light-kun." He said quietly.

Light smiled as they walked into the mall. But before they could do any shopping, the two were stopped by a few of Light's friends he had met at university. They came over to him quickly, Light couldn't avoid it.

"Long time no see, Light-san!" A girl had said.

"Wow!! Light is that your child!?" A young man said pointing. "He's cute but looks nothing like you!"

L then spoke up "I am NOT his son he's my good friend!!"

The others laughed a little, murmuring things like 'cute' and such.

L let go of Light and dropped to the floor on his feet. It seemed that young L was rather upset, without warning he began to run out of the mall away from Light.

"RYUUZAKI!?" Light called out worried.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please keep reviewing! I hope it was long enough (it was kind or rushed, cos I have exams this week XP)**


	3. Chapter 3:Of Love and lollipops

L all over again

Disclaimer: If I owned death note, I'd make LxLight the official pairing and keep um alive! XP

**Hiya again! I've just realized that I'm in love with writing about mini L! Recently I bought a chibi L and Light plushie, about 30cm big. The two of them are taking a nap on my bed now; I think they might have been my inspiration! XD Anyways, thanx to all that reviewed, that's what keeps me writing. Keep it up and I'll update real soon! (I should prolly start updating my other fic 2) **

Chapter 3: Of love and lollipops

**Shinigami realm:**

Ryuk chucked his head back and cackled loudly. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He thought aloud. "This is much more entertaining then watching people fall to the floor and stop moving!"

Ryuk tossed another dehydrated apple into his mouth, and made a face. "Still not as good as the apples in the human world..." he said sighing.

**Human realm:**

Light looked around frantically, how did L get lost so fast!? A few of his friends began to start searching too. Light turned to face them "It's OK, you don't have to look." He said. "I'm sure I could find him, myself."

"No...It's our fault, let us help!"

"Please Raito-kun?"

Light shook his head slowly. "Don't worry about it. He has this thing about...strangers, so he'd probably hide if he knew you guys were looking for him." He said, wanting them to hurry up and move it.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm very sure." Light said. "See ya."

Light ran through a moving crowd, so that the others wouldn't follow. When he was sure that he'd lost them he stopped and took a deep breath in. After exhaling he continued his search. It was rather lucky that he had chosen this particular mall, the two stories above were having new shops moved in and other shops closing down, meaning the two upper stories were blocked from the public.

Light looked around the ground floor and nodded to himself. As the two stories above were closed off, he knew exactly where L was. Heading for those two upper stories of course!

_**One story upwards...**_

The miniature detective began immediately scrambling up the unmoving escalators to the second story. "Light-kun would have probably guessed I was heading up these floors." He said to himself, 

while trying to get up the stairs with great difficulty, due to his height. "But I want Light-kun to find me...so he'll find me here."

L saw the area that was blocked off. It was unoccupied. Next to the barrier, L saw a yellow sign that read 'No walking, wet floor.' He crouched down, behind the sign in his trademark position (which he now had great difficulty in doing so, because of his lack of balance). L didn't know why, but his bottom lip began to tremble when he thought of what Light's friends had said about him being Light's son. He didn't like it and hoped that Light felt the same because he felt an odd emotion; creep over him that he had never felt before. And that feeling made him not want to be Light's son, in fear that Light might not see him in any other way.

He shook his head and began sucking his thumb, vowing he wouldn't think about it anymore, as it made him feel uneasy inside. With his free hand he pulled his pants back up and commenced waiting patiently for his friend to find him.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Light quickly started moving up the stairs. He hoped his theory was correct, though he knew Ryuuzaki. And after working years with the stubborn detective, he knew that he was probably expecting Light to know his whereabouts and go to him.

As he reached the top of the escalator, he could see a small crouched figure behind a yellow sign. Light sighed and stood over the small child. L felt his presence and looked up at the tall figure. His small arms shot upwards. Light smiled and picked up the little investigator.

"How many times did you trip getting up here?"

"16.5 times..."

".5...?"

"I stopped myself once..."

Young L burrowed his head into Light's jacket. He started to shake. Was he...crying? "What's wrong Ryuuzaki? Why did you run off like that?" Light asked. "I was really worried about you."

"Light-kun was worried...about me?" L asked with uncertainty.

"Of course I was!" Light said." What if something happened to you, Ryuuzaki?"

"I ran because I didn't want those people to say I was your son, Light-kun." He replied. "Don't get the wrong idea. There would be nothing wrong with you as a father; I just don't want _that _type of relationship with you."

Light chuckled."What type of relationship then, little guy?"

L stopped talking. Light had just realized what he had said. L wouldn't take that lightly, that's for sure. Light would have to apologise right n-

"Have you completely forgotten who you are talking to?" young Ryuuzaki spoke, with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "My body is a child's, we both know it. But I ask you to please refrain from calling me stupid childish names-my intelligence is not of a child's and neither are my emotions."

Light's eyes widened. That was indeed the real Ryuuzaki alright; Light was certainly surprised to hear what was being said by the detective, however. Was he getting used to Ryuuzaki being a child? Light cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki."

"I want to be my real self again, Light-kun." The small L said slowly gripping Light's shoulder rather tightly now. "Please help me..."

"Don't worry, Ryuuzaki. I'm sure it isn't permanent." He said, unsure of his own words."I'll look after you for as long as it takes."

L began biting his fingernail. "I guess that's the Brightside of being this way." He said. "I'd be very upset if I didn't have my same state of mind, because I'm sure I'd feel differently about you Light-kun."

"How so...?" Light asked, curious.

"I wouldn't know" He said plainly. "I'm happy with the way I like you now though."

"How do you like me now?"

"I couldn't tell you that now, Light-kun." He said smiling to himself."You'd seem like a type of predator if I told you that."

Light froze for a split second, and then continued walking. He couldn't be thinking what he thought he was thinking...he was a slight pink colour. He shrugged it off; this was Ryuuzaki he was talking to. Ryuuzaki always put things in weird ways, he should have known by now.

A few minutes later they reached a children's clothing store, which was recommended by L himself. Light let L down, while the child began skittling around the store, he came back a few seconds later with two items of clothing. A white three quartered sleeve top and a baggy pair of blue jeans, surprise surprise.

"Ryuuzaki...do you ever wear anything different?" Light said, picking the clothing up.

"I wouldn't be me then, would I?"

Well that was true. Light gave in and went to the counter with the satisfied L.

"Would you like to try it on first...?" a shop assistant asked.

L pointed at her and gave her a thumb's up. The assistant giggled "How sweet." She said. Light raised a slight brow; L must've been enjoying all the attention he got from other people now.

The assistant gave Light the clothes, as L walked into the changing area at the back of store. Light walked in after L with the clothes, however maybe it would've been a good idea to just slip in the 

clothes...Little L had been in the midst of removing his top, when he noticed a figure behind him in a kneeling position. The kneeled figure in turn gave him the new, miniature sized top. L took the top quickly from the figure, and then stopped. The child quickly turned to see a smiling Light eye level with him. L's left eye twitched, and before Light knew it-

"OUT!!"

Light sat down, next to the changing room, rubbing his sore right cheek. _How can he still kick like that...? _

A few minutes later L walked out maintaining his bad posture and tried rubbing his foot against his left leg (like his usual entrance) only losing his balance and ending up on the floor.

"17.5"

"Light-kun...just shut up."

Light carried L's...larger attire and walked up to the counter.

"That would be 280,000 yen" the shop clerk said. _**(Note: In AU currency I'm pretty sure that's 280, and in US currency somewhere around 275-277...? Not to sure though, please don't hate me if I screwed up!)**_

Light stared at the clothes then back at the clerk. Was she...SERIOUS!? What type of clothes shop did L pick anyway!? Light slowly pulled out his wallet, but was stopped by the young L.

"There is no need for that, Light-kun." L said pulling out a 500,000 yen note out of his, now fitting pockets. "We are in quite a hurry, so please keep the change." He said to the clerk. She took the money from him with wide eyes...

"Th-Thank-you I'm-"

"Let's go Light-kun" The young detective said forcefully pushing the now older young man away from the shop. "I'd like to have lunch now."

Light was sitting in a coffee shop with the young genius, Light drinking coffee and L licking the rest of his ice-cream from his spoon. L had found this shop also. For someone as introverted as L, he found it odd that he knew all the best clothing stores and cafes around the area. Well L was full of surprises after all.

"All that sugar can't be good for you, Ryuuzaki."

"I've sworn I'd heard that before..."

Light stopped, L was right. Light preferred not to bring the topic back up again, as he was still feeling guilty about the whole ordeal. He decided to change the subject.

"So how will it feel, living with me" Light said, and then quickly added "Till you change back, that is!"

L's gaze followed the floor."What if I don't ever change back..." he said slowly.

Light got up and put both his hands on the child's shoulders. "It'll be ok! I promise you, Ryuuzaki."

L hesitated, then slowly adverted his gaze to the sincere looking young man.

"With sugar...?"

"Pink sugar!"

L looked up at him and grinned. "I like you, Light-kun." He said.

Light nodded and got up. "Let's get you to your home for the time being, my house." He said.

L nodded _'I wonder what Living with Light-kun will be like...?' _he thought as he took Light's hand. As the two of them made their way back to the car, L began to yawn. Light smiled at the young Ryuuzaki and lifted him up, sat him down in the seat and buckled the belt for him.

"Light-kun...I think I...Like...you..." The small detective said dosing off into a quick slumber.

Light chuckled to himself, this was still the real L...he wondered to himself if L really was this cute when he was his normal self. Now that he thought about it...many of L's quirks had been very adorable. It was incredibly cute to see his obsessions with sweets, his goofy smile, bed hair and even his odd staring and sitting habits. Light went pink _'What the hell am I thinking...?' _he shook his head. _'I'm just acknowledging L as my good friend now...that's why I'm thinking like this. It's a normal thing...right?' _Light hoped he could trust his thoughts, but he wasn't so sure.

As the car stopped in Light's drive-way, he got out of the car and unbuckled the sleeping Ryuuzaki. He looked so innocent and serene sleeping like, he didn't want to wake him-but he knew he had to. Light shook him gently "Wake up, Ryuuzaki. We're here!" he said slowly.

There was no response.

Light began to shake the child a little more. "Hey c'mon, you can't sleep here!" he said. "Time to get up, Ryuuzaki."

L was still.

Light began to get worried. He shook the child a little bit harder. Then he noticed _'When had Ryuuzaki stopped breathing...!?'_

**It's the end of another chapter! Ahh suspense you can either love it or hate it! I hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing; it's the key to my updating! And thank-you those that wished me good luck with exams! I've finished my FOM math, 2a English and H.bio prac exam. Now I've got H.bio, early childhood and accounting exams left...joy..." I'll keep updating though! You keep reviewing! Don't ya love the LxLight pairing by the way? I'm so in love with that pairing XD Ok enuff talkin! Bahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4: side effects

L all over again

Disclaimer: If I did own death note, I probably wouldn't be writing a fan fic, right now...

** Hi all! Wow, I'm so happy you've all been reviewing! Keep up the good work! Wow you must all think I'm pretty mean for that cliffy huh! XD Well don't worry because I'm finishing off what I started! Me? Kill little L!? NEVER!! (I cried in episode 25) Anyways here's chapter 4 and thank-you once again to all who wished me with exams! **

Chapter four: Side-effects

Light quickly fished out his cell phone. He dialled 110 and hoped that the doctors and staff didn't ask for personal details, more importantly he hoped that L would be Ok. He patiently gave their whereabouts to the person on the other side and waited...less patiently.

Light hoisted the miniature L which now looked like a small child-like doll into his arms and waited for the ambulance to arrive. Light shut his eyes. Was this some sort of nightmare...? How could _all_ this happen in one day-it was crazy! Maybe this was all a dream**! **After shutting his eyes and opening them a couple of times he knew it wasn't. Light touched the small child's face, it was still warm. Light swore under his breath. When would the ambulance be here!?

A few minutes later, which to Light seemed like hours; a flashing vehicle entered the premises. The doors opened and two nurses carrying a stretcher appeared.

"Are you his guardian?" they asked while taking the child from him and laying him on the stretcher.

"Uh...not until recently" He replied quickly. "As in today..."

A nurse inside the ambulance gestured Light to come in, where the small boy was lying. Light quickly hopped in as the ambulance began to speed off.

"Your name...?"

"Light Yagami" **(you probably already knew, but Light's last name spelt backwards is 'Im a gay' XD sorry let's continue.)**

"And the child's name...?"

Light cleared his throat. "Rue Ryuuzaki."

Light sincerely hoped that L had entered that name as an alias on the database. Otherwise, Light would be pretty screwed.

The nurse noted it down, and eyed the child then Light. Light felt uneasy, he knew in his head that the nurse was probably suspecting that Light had done something to him. Light and the young Ryuuzaki knew otherwise, so he told his head not to worry about it. It wasn't working.

"We'll be there shortly."

Light looked over at the child. He looked...dead. Light shook his head he wouldn't believe it. He was meant to look after his friend, and this would be no obstacle. He hoped.

Once arrived. Light waited outside in the waiting room. He hated hospitals. The smell. The food. The colour white all around him. Everything.

He put his head in his hands and waited for what seemed like decades. When one of the assistants asked Light to come back in the room, Light saw that he was waiting for only ten minutes. As he entered his eyes immediately darted towards the bedridden youngster. To his surprise L's eyes were wide awake staring at the ceiling above.

"Ryuuzaki, your...Ok!" Light said happily.

The child turned his head to face Light. "Oh... Hello Light-kun." He said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"What was wrong, with him!?" Light asked anxiously.

"He was given an adult dose of a sleeping pill. He was lucky he didn't take the whole thing at the time, otherwise he might not have survived." The nurse said with accusing eyes.

"We were told that you had nothing to do with it, when we asked who had given the dose-he said he had mistaken it for one of his vitamin pills he usually took." The doctor said looking at the young detective that nodded as he spoke.

"The people at the time were asleep while I took it, it's no ones fault but my own." L said earnestly, putting on an innocent face.

"Well...next time, make sure there is some one supervising you when you do something like that." A stern nurse said to the young detective. "It's very dangerous! You could have been seriously ill, Ok?"

"Yes...I understand, clearly." The child said, his dark eyes turning into a slight glare.

"Also, young man." The doctor said, looking Light over up and down." This child is sleep deprived, quite pale and his diet isn't satisfactory at all. May I suggest you try to take care of these problems, otherwise I'm afraid-he'll have to be further bedridden."

Light nodded. He just wanted to get out of the stinkin' hospital. L hopped off the bed and grabbed Light's hand. "Let's go home, Light-kun." He said cheerfully. Light sighed as he squeezed the child's hand.

Just before they left the ward, Light was stopped by a young nurse. "May I ask, If your this child's guardian now, you might want to enrol yourself as his legal-"

"I know I know..." Light said as he left the ward. He hadn't meant to be rude, but he was sick of the hospital and L seemed rather bored too.

After the two left the daunting hospital, they caught a train and eventually arrived at Light's place just before it got dark. L had fallen asleep again in Light's arms, and Light was glad to see that L was breathing while he was sleeping.

L had told Light, while they had boarded the train, that Watari had given L a sleeping pill, as he was concerned about the detective. L had snapped the pill in two with a butter knife (he had difficulty 

swallowing pills.) He had taken the first with great disgust, and as Watari was not in the room at the time-he simply ditched the other half in the bin. If Ryuuzaki had told Light at the time, Light was sure he would've scolded the detective. Light was now very glad that L hadn't told him.

"_I suppose that with my change of state, that dose became an adult's dose..."_ L had told him.

No shit.

Light opened the door, locked it after him and turned on the light. Light walked up the stairs, dragging each step as he did so and opened the door to his bedroom. He plopped the worn out detective on his bed and quietly closed the door after himself. Walking, downstairs to make the two of them dinner.

L's eyes sprang open, as soon as the door closed.

Light had started making dinner, when he heard a small thump behind him-which made him jump. Light spun around to see two big dark eyes staring right at him.

"Ryuuzaki!? Don't sneak up on me like that..." Light said putting a hand through his hair.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why's that...?"

"I felt your absence."

Light smiled. It seemed that Ryuuzaki had already grown attached to him. Light kneeled down and poked the detective playfully. "You really like me don't you? You didn't use to act this way before." He said.

"You're to my advantage, that's all."

"Really...?"

"Indeed. Light-kun can attend to all my special needs, while I can focus on learning how to change back."

Light nodded slowly. "You have it all figured out don't you Ryuuzaki...?" he asked slowly.

L responded with a nod.

"What about this huh!?" Light said, while he suddenly began tickling the young detective. For the first time ever, Light had heard L laugh, without straining it. So, what maybe L was a kid at the time, but he doubted that L had laughed like this when he was a kid anyway. L was helpless in a laughing fit while Light tickled him. L began throwing kicks all over the place, Light dodged with relevant ease.

Tears came from the child's eyes, as he started hammering his fists on the floor. Light decided that was breaking point for the kid, so he stopped. The two sat down on the kitchen floor practically gasping for air, especially young Ryuuzaki.

"So...that's w-what it's like...to laugh..." he said, grin still clear on his face.

Light thought back to the days when the two of them were on the Kira case. Matsuda had come to work with his fly undone, and the rest of the task force started to laugh, even Light who didn't find most things like that funny laughed because of Matsuda's oblivious facial expression. L had been laughing too only it was dragged out and sounded quite fake. **(Note: Think back to the scene when Misa, Light and L are holding hands, Misa is giggling, L is laughing in the background too. It sounds really forced though like "Haa...Haa...Haaa..."XD)**

"You've never laughed Ryuuzaki...?" Light asked with a concerned tone.

"Not like that." Ryuuzaki continued. "I liked it though. Some how I knew Light-kun could though, Light-kun can do almost anything."

"I'm so sure about that" Light said modestly.

"You may be right, after all."

Light stared at the kid, who was now giving him, a _"You heard me; I just said you suck..." _facial expression. What was his problem, did he not know what modesty was and that usually a person just uses modesty not to sound cocky, when most of the time they know how good they are-oh so well.

"What...?"

"You're a lousy cook." L said blatantly. "Can't you smell that...?"

Light sniffed, his default frown then appeared on his face. The dinner!!

Light got up and quickly turned off the stove. He put on the exhaust and grimaced at what was left of the scrappy black 'substance' in the pan called 'dinner'.

"Wanna order Chinese, Ryuuzaki?"

"Sounds good to me, Light-kun." L said in approval.

As Light began dialling the home phone and ditching the 'dinner' in the sink. L began a dangerous journey-exploring the house.

L slowly walked up each stair, one by one until he reached the top. There were four rooms, he guessed the one that he awoke in was Light's room, and so he turned on the light and began a closer examination. The room was quite spacious and was filled with books, of an intellectual level. L was rather impressed. L looked the now, massive book shelf and saw a few books in English. English being the young detective's mother language, made L curious as to what it was about. L made a grab for it-he failed miserably. He fell back down on his but knocking a small box off the shelf. It had three magazines inside.

L picked up the first one. It was in German. L flipped through it reading a couple of pages, flight didn't appeal to him so he put it back. The second magazine was a little more interesting, something called 'shounen jump' magazine. The detective looked at the cover and was amazed at how to young 

men in the bottom corner looked a-hell-of-a-lot like Light and himself. He shrugged it off and put it back in the box with the other one.

The third magazine...Oh-ho L thought Light had already disposed of this...

A goofy grin appeared on the little detective's face, as he picked up the naughty magazine. He flipped through the first few pages depicting various...acts. L closed it quickly and made a face showing distaste. _"I don't know what Light see's in any of that stuff..."_ L thought to himself. He quickly put it back in the box, hearing footsteps ascending up the stairs. L put the box away, as a creepy smile crept up on his face. The word _'blackmail'_ now wafted pleasantly around in his head. He shook it off and logged it to memory, that he would use this weapon if Light ever tried to do _anything _that was remotely displeasing to the miniature investigator.

Light appeared at the door with a, some-what suspicious expression on his face. "Whatcha up to Ryuuzaki?" he said.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Light-kun." L said innocently. "I was merely getting used to my surroundings, I hope you don't mind."

Light nodded. "Well the food's here...so..."

L nodded and followed his comrade out the bedroom door.

"Will I be sleeping with you, Light-kun?"

Light jumped. "Well...yeah I guess, unless you want me to sleep on the couch." He said cautiously. "Whatever's best for you."

"I won't sleep without Light-kun's presence."

In other words, 'yes please sleep with me.'

Light turned and poked the child's cheek. "Admit it, Ryuuzaki your lost without me." He said slyly.

L bit Light's finger.

"Ah!?" Light pulled back his finger. "Vicious, Ryuuzaki!" he said blowing his finger.

"You're lost without _me_, Light-kun."

The two ate dinner in relevant silence, they were both very hungry. Light was about to be surprised that Ryuuzaki wasn't eating a dessert related food item. Then he realized the only food L was eating was the honey chicken. Light sighed, he should have known.

After they had finished eating and freshening up, L and Light sat oddly close in front of the Tv watching a movie that L had chosen. How could any kid watch this and _not_ get mentally scarred. Well the child still had the mentality of a 25 year old so he let it go.

After the movie it was _way_ past the two investigators bed times. Light yawned, messing up the child's hair as he stood up. "Bed time, Ryuuzaki." He said.

L frowned. "You can sleep Light-kun." He said slowly.

Light picked up the detective. "You heard what the doctor said!" he said. "Maybe you can lose the eye bags too, if you start sleeping well."

"I kinda like them."

"Yeah me too."

L jumped out of Light's arms and into the bed, burrowing under the covers. Light tucked him in. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, Ryuuzaki" Light said. "Can I trust you to sleep without me till then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Goodnight"

"yawn Goodnight, Light-kun."

L shut his eyes. Light leant over and kissed the small child's forehead. L remained sleeping. Light automatically went deep scarlet. _"What the HELL was that!?" _ He thought, turning the light in the room off and walking out. He stopped and put a hand through his hair. "_I-I don't understand..."_

L heard Light's footsteps fad away. His eyes once again sprang open. His small hand reached and touched his forehead.

"There might be good things about changing into this state..." he said slowly to himself, going a slight shade of pink.

** Did you like the chapter!? Happy I didn't kill L!? (I'd never do that!!) I wrote like 6 six pages, I hope it's enough for all of you! XD Keep on reviewing, I'ma keep updating!! Thank-you to all of you 3 L loves you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lonely without you

L all over again

**Whhhhoooo! Exams are overrr! Thanx to everyone that wished me good luck (I really sucked)! I'm super happy that you like the story so far, and thank-you to all that reviewed. I brought both my plushies to school the other day (for good luck) and the poor things got groped by everyone! O.o Then again who wouldn't want to though? XD Movin' on here is chapter...um...5!**

Chapter five: Lonely without you.

The alarm went off at 8am, bright and early. Light had a busy day ahead of him, as he started to get up he felt as if he was getting pinned down by something-make that someone. Light looked down to see a curled up L grasping him rather tightly. Light tried to slowly pry the young detective's fingers off his shirt, it wasn't working.

Light smiled at the little genius. He then stopped and shook his head, he wondered if there was something wrong with him. _'Why the hell did I kiss him...?' _Then a sudden thought popped into his head. _'I used to kiss Sayu's forehead when she was around Ryuuzaki's age...that must be why!' _However, Light still didn't have full confidence in his theory. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed he was just trying to make up an excuse for his actions.

Maybe it was just an excuse...

Light suddenly felt a loosening of the child's grip. He must've awoken. The child yawned and arose from his foetal position. He then looked over at Light, pointed at Light's hair and laughed. Light put both his hands on top of his hair.

"Don't you start laughing!?" Light snapped. "At least I brush my hair!"

"I know you do, that's why it looks so funny when it's not!" L said still chuckling. "It's so retarded!"

Oh no, he did _not_ just say that about _Light's_ hair!? Light got up from the bed and glared down at the now, smug looking kid. He put a hand through his 'retarded looking' hair and gave L an evil glare. L's hair looked the same as it always did. Did L _ever_ brush his hair...? Without thinking Light lunged onto the bed and grabbed the unaware detective in a headlock.

L looked up at him and frowned. "You wouldn't." He said.

Light flashed him an evil smile, which indicated _'The hell I would!' _For the first time ever L had experienced one of Light's 'Justice Noogies' Light's knuckled L's small head messing up his hair worse then he ever could have imagined. L let out a surprisingly high-pitched screamed, which only induced Light to go further messing up the child's hair. L's squirming was useless, as he was once again in Light's mercy.

L's small fists where hammering Light's leg, it didn't hurt Light at all however. "Say I win, Ryuuzaki!" Light said.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No! No! No!"

"I'm gonna keep going then, Ryuuzaki."

"Fine, you brought it on yourself, Light-kun."

The kid was almost out of breath, but he was still hammering away. What did the miniature adult mean...? Light had a feeling he would soon find out.

"Eiiiiyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" L let out a loud, bloodcurdling (now very high-pitched) scream.

Light let go of the kid and put both his hands to his ears. After Light had let go the screaming instantly stopped. Light slowly took his hands off his ears and looked up at the now looming child (who was standing on the bed.) L had a triumphant look on his smug little face.

"That's justice, my friend."

Light thought back to the time, when the two of them were working together on the Kira case. L had discovered a message implying about Shinigami's and pretty much...lost it screaming and falling off his chair. It was at that time, that Light had decided questioning the man's sanity. Light knew better now, L was unpredictable and he liked it that way. At least he thought he did.

Light got off the bed, picked up the mini detective and put him on the floor.

"Ryuuzaki...I'm taking a shower Ok, can I trust you not to make a mess?"

"That depends on the time factor you use."

"Ten minutes, good enough for you?"

"Adequate. If you take longer however, I'll be forced to take immediate action."

Light nodded. The bathroom was right next to the bedroom, so Light didn't have to move anywhere. He figured that ten minutes was a more then adequate time limit for him to get ready. Then their day could commence.

"Now Ryuuzaki, if you need to use the bathroom there is another one downstairs near the study Ok!" Light said in a stern tone.

"Understood." L replied walking to the door.

Light removed his dress shirt and singlet. He then started on the removal of his pants, but before he had fully removed the attire he felt an odd feeling come over him. It was as if there was a presence in the room. He turned around to see the same small child near the door, staring rather intently at the young man.

"RYUUZAKI!?" he yelled, jumping back in surprise.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"OUT!"

L found himself being shoved out the door, swiftly. He also felt an odd sense of déjà vu. He shrugged off the feeling and made his way downstairs. For ten minutes he was to be alone, what would he do...?

Young L made his way to the dining room and sat at the table. He was bored and rather hungry. Suddenly an object on the table began to move, it immediately caught the young boy's attention. It was Light's phone, vibrating on the table. L hopped off his seat and grabbed the phone. He delicately flipped it (if that was possible) and automatically heard a female voice on the other end.

"Light-kun! You answered! Okay I was wondering when you were free next?" the high pitched squealing on the end continued. "It's me Maya I really liked the last time we went on a date and I-"

click

For some reason after hearing the word 'date' L had immediately clicked the hang up button. Why he had the sudden reaction? He didn't know. Whatever it was however, he didn't like it. L immediately began looking into Light's message inbox. Before he opened the first of the 18 new messages he paused. _'Was it right for him to do this...?' _L opened the message.

"I'm merely doing this for your sake only, Light-kun."

The child frowned. The messages were all from women. Many of whom were asking when they'd have their _next date_. 'Next date' meaning they had already gone on one previously.

Well aren't you smooth, Light-kun.

The child began on a delete fest, deleting anything that was an invitation or sounded like a flirty message. As his little fingers moved rapidly deleting and sort of 'inappropriate' message he could find, his eyes led him to clock above him.

8. 15 Am. He had taken a whole extra minute. And now L was forced to take immediate action. L put the cell phone in its original position on the table and walked over the bathroom near the study.

He flushed the toilet 4 times consecutively. During this short period of time, he heard various colourful screaming from upstairs. A small smile crept upon the child's face as he heard the noise from the shower upstairs stop.

L sat down in his hunched position on the kitchen stool. Soon after a some-what grumpy Light entered the room. Light put a hand on his own shoulder and rubbed it slowly.

"Are you trying to kill me...?"

"Well...that's your fault." The kid snapped.

Light clenched his fist, but let it go slowly. He did exceed the time limit, after all. Light went over to his small friend and put both his hands on the kid's shoulders (he tended to do this regularly now).

"Hungry...?"

"Yeah...I guess."

After a quick breakfast consisting of mainly sugar. Light figured that he should register himself as L's temporary guardian. He hoped it wouldn't take long.

Light grabbed a sling bag with a few documents in it and his cell phone. L hopped off the table.

"Where is Light-kun going?"

"Ahh, Ryuuzaki I'm going to go register as your temporary guardian." He said, smiling.

A small smile crept on the little detectives face. He nodded, figuring that Light didn't want him to go anyway.

"I don't want to see any trouble, when I get back." Light said sternly, and then added. "And I won't be too long."

"I understand." He said, watching Light advance to the front door.

Light inserted the key and opened the door. He then dialled the security system next to the door and made sure that all was in order. Before he could close the door, however L spoke up.

"L-Light-kun!"

The young man turned and looked at the small child, who had walked over to the front door near him.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki...?

"Take care, Light-kun." L said quietly.

Light looked at the child and gave him a warm smile. He then walked back through the front door and kneeled down next to the small child. With his hands he messed up the child's hair. L's hands shot upwards towards his head and that was when Light wrapped both his arms around the small detective. L felt his face begin to burn up.

"I will, Ryuuzaki."

Light flashed the child another quick grin as he made his way back through the door and closed it behind him gently.

A few minutes later, L heard the car start and it take off down the street.

L was alone once more.

Half an hour passed and L was relatively quite bored. Nothing on Tv interested him and he had no access to any data files, relevant to cases that he was meant to work on. He trudged up the stairs slowly until he reached Light's room. The window was open slightly and a small draft had made it's way around the room. L shivered. He quickly wrapped both his arms around himself tightly. He then sighed and let go. _'It's nothing compared to one of Light-kun's hugs...'_ He thought, while pouting slightly.

L looked upwards to the wall of books again. He wanted those books in English, but they were much too high up. _'Why must he put such things in such, inaccessible locations!' _he thought to himself. L walked over to the desk. He opened the first drawer, he automatically detected that there was a trick plank on the bottom of it.

What did Light possibly have to hide...?

The young detective opened it and found...nothing. He closed it, rather disappointed with a slight bang. He then heard a 'clunk' on the floorboard underneath the desk. L crept down and looked at the floor, for what had fallen. He then saw a miniature black notebook. He lunged for it and retrieved it rather quickly. Using his index finger and thumb he slowly opened the book.

It read 'Yagami Light' on the first page. He noticed that the handwriting looked rather different from Light's usual handwriting, so L presumed that this had been done when Light was younger. He opened the first page. It looked like a diary entry.

It was a diary entry. L hadn't meant to, but a small smirk appeared on the child's face. He really couldn't imagine Light writing in a diary-even if he was younger at the time.

L skim read the first two pages. It read:

"_It happened again this week and it's only Tuesday. I thought they wouldn't bully me again but they did. I saw them do it to my classmate Miura-kun, and then they got me too. They stole my homework and Nakamura hit me a few times. Yamazaki and Ogawa made me swear not to tell anyone, because they said that they had friends outside of the school that would get me if they heard that they got in trouble. _

_I decided not to tell. To be on the safe side, I suppose._ _It's just going to get worse, though. I don't know what to do anymore...I just wish they would die!"_

L's eyes widened. That didn't sound at all like Light-kun. L had always known of Light to be a good-looking, popular and incredibly bright student with a strong sense of justice. Where was the justice in these entries, however? He read on:

"_Today something really amazing happened! All those bullies: Nakamura, Yamazaki, Ogawa, Suzuki and...someone else, whom I can't remember. They all died!! First it was Suzuki and his friend! Then the rest died too! All of heart attacks too! We were all sent home after hearing the news. _

_I didn't mean to feel happy-but I did!"_

All died of heart attacks!? The miniature detective read on. Could this have been Kira? If so, why hadn't Light given this diary as proof? Was he really hiding something afterall...? L hoped not.

"_I can't believe it. We all thought that those guys were dead, but after a few days when we returned back to class-there they were! I couldn't believe my eyes! They all looked normal, just as they did before!_

_I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frustrated._

_However, they never bullied me or anyone else again. They did experience death after all, I guess. I think I'm happy about that."_

Alive!? After something like that!? L was now blatantly confused. He was about to the page when he felt a presence behind him.

"Ryuuzaki, I thought you heard me come in?"

The child froze.

"Hm...? What are you reading there?" Light asked.

**End of another chapter! Sorry for the very delayed chapter! I had finished exams so I had to get on with school work " Oh and '****I Brake For Bishounen Boys****' what Ryuk wrote in, in the 1****st**** chappie wasn't a death note! XD L wont die in 23 days! Yay! I'm sure many of you would have noticed that the diary entries had element of the death note manga 'pilot'. Apparently the kid is meant to be a younger Light, however they call him Taro Kagami...? So I made Light a member of that kid's class Hope I didn't confuse ya! Anyways keep the reviews commin! 1-2 more weeks of school left-so I'll update sooner! (Oh yea sry if I have any typo's or stuff!) **


	6. Chapter 6: L is not for Loser

L all over again

Disclaimer: I own a cabbage...not death note though...

** Hiya! Sorry for the wait! I have soooo many assignments it's crazy! ITS MEANT TO BE HOLIDAYS!? ARRGHHHH! IM ONLY 15!! (ahem) Anyway I'm sorry again for the long delay! Please keep reviewing! I'll do the best I can! I hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter six: L is not for Loser

Light looked over the childs shoulder, and peered downwards at the small book in the childs small quivering hands. He picked up the book from the young detective and flicked through a few pages, stopped and sighed heavily.

"Ryuuzaki...what are you doing" He said.

L didn't say anything, but looked downwards. Light waited for a response, from the child. When he didn't...he was frustrated.

"What makes you think you can raid through my personal belongings...?"

A small finger was raised to the detective's mouth. It was almost as if the kid was calculating something, actually it seemed just so.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light snapped.

The child turned swiftly, his big dark eyes met Lights and automatically locked on to his.

"Why didn't you hand this in as evidence of some sort?" the child said. "It could have proved valuable."

Light let out a frustrated growl. "So I suppose your accusing me of being Kira again? Is that it?" he said, in a voice a little above an 'inside voice'.

L looked back down again. "It's not that Light-kun, I believe that with this date of course it wasn't Higuchi, Misa or..." the pale child hesitated.

"Ryuuzaki! Do not imply that it was me!" Light said, his voice rising. " I was a kid! If I was Kira at that time, don't you think I would have written about that book that could kill?"

A frustrated Light threw the small book to the floor. L flinched; he was not used to Light getting upset and losing his cool. And yet this mood of Light's intrigued the detective further. A small smile crept on the childs face, he liked that fact that Light was getting so worked up over nothing...really.

"After everything we've been through, you still don't trust me!" Light put an angry hand through his hair. "What else do you want me to do!?" Light kneeled down inches from L's face. His eyes radiated a heated aura.

"5 heart attacks..." L thought aloud to himself, not noticing the frustrated Light in front of him.

"5 heart attacks that were later revived."

"That were pronounced dead at first."

"But, were ALIVE!"

"I wonder if the death note were involved in such an ordeal." L pondered to himself. "But names can't be erased can they...?"

"No...they can't"

"You seem very sure about it..."

Light got up of the floor, his hand balled into a fist. Light sighed heavily, he knew the detective was stubborn...but this was crazy. '_Perhaps it's because most children are stubborn at this age...and since L was naturally stubborn growing up it-his stubbornness must have somehow doubled or something...' _Light thought to himself and frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

Light opened his mouth to apologise, but before he could someone had already done it.

"I'm sorry. Again."

Light looked over at the child whose head was now very close to the floor, Light had never seen L slouch like _that_. And in a way that...worried him further.

"It's my fault. I don't know what's wrong with me, Light-kun." L said slowly. "It's just like the members at taskforce said...all I do is go back to my own theories...I apologise."

Once again the young Ryuuzaki swapped from stubborn to sincere, an odd emotion lapse indeed.

Both Ryuuzaki's small hands went to his eyes, his head tucked further, as if he had rolled himself into a little ball. His back began to quiver, and soon followed tiny little sobs. Light's eyes grew wide, Ryuuzaki could always mask his emotions to the brink of perfection...and now...Light made a mental note '_It's because his adult state of mind is fighting off being a child...he's fighting himself'_

Light felt the deep dragging feeling of guilt and he wrapped both his arms around the young boy. He picked him slowly and waited for the quivering to stop.

"Forget about it Ryuuzaki" Light said slowly. "I'm sorry too. Can we forget this ever happened..?"

Although L hadn't said anything, Light felt the boy's hair brush against his cheek, swiftly at the gesture. Light was almost positive that was a nod.Light held the child a little longer until he heard all signs of sniffling and hiccupping stopping.

"Oy" Light said suddenly.

L still hadn't replied, but from lack of movement Light could the kid was waiting for what he had to say.

"If...I ever get mad over something really stupid...kick me...Ok!"

The child hesitated.

"I mean it. Kick me like you really wanna hurt me, like when we used to fight." Light said.

"I don't want to hurt Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said softly.

"I don't care, Ryuuzaki." Light said in a demanding tone. "I'm not giving you a choice here, that's an order!"

A small smile crept on the child's face. "Ok." He said, his voice slightly muffled.

Light sat on his bed, still holding the boy. "You hungry, Ryuuzaki?"

"No."

Light thought for a few seconds. "I think you have to get out more often, Ryuuzaki." Light said. "Remember what the doctor said?"

Light could have sworn he heard an exaggerated sigh. Light put the boy on the bed and got up, ruffling up his hair as he did so. "C'mon! I'll verse you in another game of tennis in the backyard."

L's head cocked up immediately. Light knew L couldn't resist a challenge no matter what the handicap.

"But..." L trailed off, looking at the height difference when hopping off the bed.

"Don't worry pal, I got that sorted."

Being led by the hand, L found himself in Light's backyard. It wasn't big or small in the child's opinion it was just...perfect, like Light-kun.

L found himself staring at what seemed like a long pole with a long string connected to a tennis ball, sticking out of the ground. L looked up at Light with a confused expression, which looked as cute as it was rare.

"Never seen one of theses?"

L responded with a quick shake of the head.

"I think it's called rotational tennis." Light said handing L a racquet. "What you have to do is-"

"Don't worry, Light-kun." L said interrupting. "I've already figured out what to do, let's play!"

Light grinned at the enthusiastic looking child. _'I'll let him win...for once'_ Light thought to himself.

"I'll start." L said picking the ball up, and yanking on the string a little. Before he swung he stopped for a minute.

"Light-kun."

"Yeah?"

"You were junior champion for a while, weren't you?"

"Yeah...why do you ask?"

"You stopped being junior champ cause' you lost right?"

"...Yes"

"Who'd you lose to?"

Light sighed, the fact that Light was junior champion made no difference to L, the losses however seemed to fascinate to small detective a whole lot more.

"Just this...Ryoma echizen kid, can we start now!"

"ahaha my apologies."

There was a big grin on the young detective's face. Light didn't feel like losing to him anymore.

L chucked the ball into the air and gave it an almighty swing. Light shut his eyes and when he reopened them he found himself sitting on the floor, with a worried child staring a few millimetres away from his face.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light said, almost in a dazed manor.

"Yes, Light-kun!?"

"That...really HURT!?" Light said grabbing the boy off the floor and putting him on his shoulders. The child let out a shrill scream as Light began running around. Although the two of them only planned on staying out for around half an hour it ended becoming most of the rest of the day. The sky was dimming as Light slid open the back sliding doors. The two of them slowly dragged their feet inside, stomachs growling as they did so.

"Are you hungry...now?" Light asked, because he knew he was.

"I'm more thirsty then hungry, Light-kun." L said, opening his mouth wide to show Light how dry it was.

Light chuckled. "Alright I'll make you some tea, then we'll eat." He said.

Light began to boil the water. "Any particular tea you want, Ryuuzaki?" he asked, looking at the young boy trying to maintain his usual sitting habit.

The flax haired child put a finger to his mouth and with his free hand he raised another finger into the air, as if to declare something great.

"Matcha green tea, please!"

Light turned to the young child, with a dumbfounded expression. L found that highly amusing, as Light _never_ usually looked like..._that_.

"Ryuuzaki...do you really expect me to have the finest grade of green tea in the WORLD?"

"Watari did."

"That's Watari."

L eyes lowered to the floor in thought. "I feel like green tea today...do you at least have Gyokuro green tea...?" he asked, thoughtfully.

Light sighed heavily, as if to say _'I shouldn't have asked...' _

"I'm afraid I don't have on me, the finest green tea in Japan..."

"Then what _do_ you have...?"

Light opened the cupboard doors, wide enough for the small boy to see.

"English tea..?"

Light's head tilted to one side. "How would I make that?" He asked.

The child hopped off the seat and took Light's hand rather forcefully. Light went slightly pink. "What up, Ryuuzaki...?" he asked, while the detective led him over to a seat at the table and prompted him to sit down.

Light sat down and looked at the child expectantly. The detective patted both of Light's shoulders, as if he had done a good deed.

"Allow me."

Light watched as the ever-eager Ryuuzaki began pouring the powdered milk into two of the available tea cups. L then advanced to the boiling water; however he was stopped by Light who insisted on pouring it for him. L pouted as Light did so. After Light had finished L pushed him back into the seat and commenced with the tea making. He poured small amounts of the ground tea leaves into the solution and tapped the glass until the ground tea leaves dissolved, with the remnants settling at the bottom.

Light, still watching was rather impressed. For someone who usually made everybody do these sorts of things for him, he seemed to pull along just fine on his own. Light had to give the detective credit from that. L with a glint in his eyes then proceeded to the sugar.

Light watched in horror as L seemed to empty the sugar bowl into the tea cup. L quickly turned around to face his partner.

"Don't worry, Light-kun." He said in an assuring manor. "I shall merely put, but half of the amount of sugar that I use in my own cup." He then turned and continued his epic quest of 'tea making'.

Light swallowed hard. _Half!?_ Even a quarter of that sugar bowl seemed like too much.

A minute later the tea with made and Light was served by a very anxious looking Ryuuzaki. As Light raised the tea cup to his lips, Ryuuzaki's gaze followed. Light sipped the tea. L's eyes grew wide. The tea was...

...Good!

It wasn't even as sweet as he thought it would be, either. He looked over at Ryuuzaki and gave him thumbs up. A big grin appeared on the excited young detective.

"I lessened the amount of sugar, because knowing you...you probably thought half of the sugar I use is much too much!" he said still grinning.

'_Maybe he knows me a little better then I thought.' _Light thought to himself.

"English tea is really nice." Light said, after the two of them had, had dinner.

"Yeah... Watari taught me how to at the orphanage." L said, hunched over on the couch.

Light turned to the small hunched figure.

"Ryuuzaki."

The small boy looked at Light. "What's wrong Light-kun?'

"You have no memory, what-so-ever of your parents...right?"

"None, I'm positive." He said, mentally confirming it. "Why do you ask?"

"Do...you ever wonder about them?" Light asked, unsure on wether he was treading on foreign territory or not.

"Not any more...pointless really." He said yawning. "As long as Watari and you are around...I'm fine." He gave Light a small smile.

Light smiled back and checked the time. It was getting late and after staying out as much as they did, Light decided that the two of them should both take a shower **(not together! XD) **and head off to bed.

L got to have a shower first, seeing as Light had lost on a game of _'rock, paper, scissors'_.

Light had given L a towel and told him to get changed in the other room, while he got the temperature ready for the shower in the bathroom. A few minutes later L returned with the towel wrapped all over him (including half his face).

"It's ready." Light said opening the door. "Don't take more then 15 minutes."

Light heard a quick 'thank-you' and he saw the small white figure zoom through the door only to run into Light. Light quickly caught the young boy, L held onto the towel tightly.

"H-hey! Calm down, Ryuuzaki?" Light said chuckling. "Is someone shy?"

"NO" L had said it much louder then intended.

Light backed off a little. "Ahh sorry, Ryuuzaki!"

"It's not that, Light-kun..." L said turning a little red. "What If I changed back at this very minute! That would be embarrassing!"

Light began laughing, he never thought of L being so insecure. If that did happen though...Light went bright red. _'Damn this graphic head of mineee' _He said shaking his head furiously. He then stopped, realizing that two large black eyes were staring right at him.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?" the child asked, one hand holding onto the towel the other had a thumb in his mouth. "Would my body be that...odd to you?"

That made Light jump.

"What!? N-no there's nothing wrong with your b-"Light felt his face burning. "Just go have a shower!"

L hopped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Light put a hand through his hair, then lightly slapped his cheeks a little. _'Stop freaking out damn it!'_

Exactly 15 minutes later stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of Lights pyjamas. The top was white and bottom was blue (the way L liked it). As it was overly large, Light thought L had looked adorable. L squirmed a little under Light's staring.

"Don't stare at me like that." L said puffing his cheeks, which made him look all the more cute. "Go take _your_ shower!" He ran over to Light's bedroom after saying so.

Light chuckled a little and took a shower, coming out a little bit after 15 minutes. Light walked over to bedroom and saw a small figure situated in a foetal position, right in the middle of the bed. Light gently poked the figure, it sprang up.

Light flicked the switch and settled into the bed. "We have a big day tomorrow Ryuuzaki, get some rest." He said quietly.

"What's big about it?"

"The both of us are going on a date."

Date...!? A low sinking feeling settled into the detective's stomach. _'Wasn't deleting those messages enough? Though some were already read...' _he thought bitterly.

"Good night, Ryuuzaki..." Light said leaning in towards the child. Quickly the child turned in the opposite direction and hugged the pillow that he wasn't sharing with Light.

Light blinked. _'Maybe he's still a little sore about before...I'll let him sleep it off.' _Light thought. He patted the child's head and drifted into a deep slumber.

L hugged the pillow and shut his eyes tightly.

** Did you like the chapter? I hope so! I think it's kinda longer then the others but I dunno! Sorry again for the delay! It won't happen again! And if it does you have permission to poke me it a cabbage (if that's possible!) Please keep reviewing! And sorry if's there are any typo's, it was a race against the clock as I did the whole chapter in this night! Arigatou!**


	7. Chapter 7: sharing isn't always caring

L all over again

Disclaimer: ...IDON'TOWNDEATHNOTE...BLEH!

**Hi Hi Hi, as an apology for a long wait for the other chapter I'm updating quickly! I also started another fic yesterday it's for Kingdom hearts and it's another shounen ai. If you want you can check it out Anwayz I feel sorry for L, don't you? I hope something good happens to him this chapter! (I can't say much about any of the females in this chapter tho!)**

Chapter 7: Sharing doesn't always mean caring

L awoke much earlier this morning then any other previous morning. 5.00am precisely. Light wouldn't be up for at least an hour and a half to two hours, so this gave L an opportunity to 'plan' their day. He slowly slipped under Light's arm that was currently around the young boy and hopped off the bed, making sure he was quiet.

He headed to the downstairs study, slowly and carefully. It was still dark and seeing was rather difficult, because L had poor night vision. Finally making his way down the stairs he spotted the study. He tip toed his way over to the door of the study and stopped before opening the door. Though it was dark, he managed to spot a tiny glimmer of light reflecting onto something in between the hinge of the door. Where was the glimmer of light coming from? He turned to see a small light near the bottom of the stairs **(Arrgghh please don't picture little Light Imagay's around the place! XD)**. _'Must be some sort of safety feature...'_ he thought to himself. He turned and looked just above the hinge again at the glimmer.

Quietly, the now very short L dragged a soft padded stool from the downstairs bathroom (L used it when he had to brush his teeth or wash his face). He stood on his tippy toes on top of the stool and reached out towards the glimmer. _'Eh? Mechanical pencil lead?' _the small boy thought holding it delicately between two fingers. _'Checking for signs of entry again, Light-kun?' _He thought, slipping the lead into his pyjama pocket. _'I hope your not hiding anything in here...' _He then thought of the magazines he found when trying to reach the books in English. He shivered, _'I REALLY hope your not hiding anything in here...' _he hoped.

He turned the knob of the door slowly, it squeaked a little. L then pushed the door a little, it creaked. L quickly stopped. He thought for a bit _'I can't waste time...it's already been 15 minutes' _he then stared at the padded stool. _'Swinging the door open quickly will reduce noise from creaking...' _ Nodding to himself, L grabbed the door knob and wrenched open the door. No creaking would be heard but if it slammed against the opposite wall, all hope was lost. Just before the door got close to the wall, L kicked the padded stool towards the wall. The door bounced off the padded part of the stool and L then caught the door. Little noise was heard at all.

Mission accomplished.

L turned on the light.He grabbed an A4 sheet of paper off the Light's desk. He then grabbed a black marker and set to 'work'. He sighed _'It's come down to this...I'm this desperate to investigate.' _He thought bitterly, taking the lid off from the marker. In no time at all, the detective had made a list.

A list of all the things he could possibly say or do on Light-kun's 'date' (while looking completely innocent, of course).

Begin talking about Light's stash of 'adult' magazines.

Start questioning the female about anything in particular.

Start talking about how Light would make the best possible candidate for Kira (he'd hate that.)

Not share any of the sweets, which came in any sort of contact with any of them.

Tell her how many girls, Light had been out with in the past month.

Kick her (that was a work in progress).

L then stopped. His eyes narrowed on the paper. _'Is this right of me...?' _he thought bitterly. He then shredded the paper into tiny pieces with his hands (the shredder was too noisy) and dusted the pieces into the bin. He sat at the desk, staring numbly at the shut window.

Then it came to him.

A rather disturbing-looking grin crossed the child's face, as he now had the perfectly reasonable plan. The woman (who he made an assumption that it would be Takada), wouldn't suspect a thing.

L would merely act like the state he was in, a child..!

After all that scheming, L felt a little tired. He checked the time 6.16am. He took longer then planned, a minute longer! He hopped off the seat and turned off the light. He paused. He then ran back in, found the shreds in the small and shredded it further (think confetti). He ran back out of the room and took the padded seat and placed it near the door frame, repeating the same technique of slamming the door onto it and closing it. Less noise this time, L felt proud. He took the mechanical pencil lead out of his pocket and, standing on top of the stool, he slid it back into its previous location in the hinge of the door. He then quietly took the padded seat and put it back in its exact location in the bathroom. He turned to look at the door and glared at it, before quietly climbing up each step to the top.

6.29am the miniature detective dragged himself into the bed, and landed face-first into the closest pillow. _'I guess this body isn't used to doing things like this...' _He thought shutting his eyes.

6.30am the alarm went off. Light slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. He turned to see the young boy; face-down sprawled on the bed. To put it bluntly...he looked dead. Light moved near the child and poked him gently. Quick as a reflex, a tiny hand smacked Light's hand away. Light blinked.

Light shook the boy a little. L's eye's slowly fluttered open, he looked at Light open the shutters of the bedroom, and a morning inferno flooded the room. The boy groaned and rolled back onto the pillow face-first. _'A one minute break isn't enough...' _

"C'mon rise and shine, Ryuuzaki!"

The young Ryuuzaki slid off the bed, lazily. Light ruffled the boy's hair, like a switch both of the child's arm shot up into the air. Light chuckled and picked up the tired Ryuuzaki.

"Someone's tired this morning." Light said, while walking down the stairs. "That's not like you."

L pulled his own pyjama top. "You think this is like me?"

Light cleared his throat, not wanting to immerse into the subject. "What do want for breakfast, Ryuuzaki?" he asked.

"...I dunno...something...sugar related..."

Light knew it. When they got to the kitchen, Light put L down and put both his hands on the boy's shoulders. L gave the young man a tired glance before his head drooped downwards. Light smiled at the droopy boy, who immediately started hunching over.

"Oy Ryuuzaki!" he said clicking his fingers.

L's head looked up at the young man, who was once the same height as himself.

"I'm sorry for waking you up so early, I know your tired." He said, enveloping the child in a tight hug. L's eyes now widened. A slow sinking feeling began to seep in once again. _'Is it because I feel guilty about what I'm going to do today...?' _he thought. _'Or is it because he'd never embrace me like this if I were in my normal state...' _The boy's fists clenched.

"I'll make pancakes, with lots of maple syrup." Light said getting up.

L nodded quickly and perched onto one of the kitchen stools. A few minutes later, the sweet aroma wafted into the air. 10 minutes later the pancakes were gone. L, the one eating majority of them. The child had a small square of pancake left (dripping with syrup and sugar), before he put it into his mouth he moved the fork towards Light's mouth.

"Did you want that, Light-kun?"

Light smiled, took the fork and put the piece in L's small mouth.

"It's yours."

L gobbled up the piece, and breakfast was finished. Light got up and put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Time to get ready, Ryuuzaki." He said. "We're meeting Takada at 10.20am at the cinema."

"Ohh...so it's 'Miss Tou-Ou' that your meeting." L said, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, she'd been asking for a while..." Light said. "Might as well."

'_Then you won't care if I act more childish...' _L thought smirking a little to himself. L turned to see his partner staring at him suspiciously. L's expression dropped to its usual default frown. Light then continued over to the bathroom.

"Here." Light said, throwing Ryuuzaki his usual attire. "I washed it for you."

"Thank-you."

It took the two of them around 20 minutes to get ready. 10 minutes were consumed by Light trying to brush the boy's hair. L had struggled, squirmed, resisted and ultimately started throwing kicks. Light decided to back off after a swift kick that almost got the young man's face.

The two eventually arrived at the cinema at 10.21am. A whole minute late...

Kiyomi Takada was standing under a tree, dressed modestly and looking pretty as usual. She saw the two and waved. Light now let go of the young boy's hand and gestured him to come near the two (two being Takada and Light).

"Light I'm glad you could make it!" She said smiling at him. "Oh who's this...?"

Light patted the young boy's head. "This is...Ryuuzaki, Rue." He said. "He's incredibly intelligent for his age."

"Incredibly intelligent?" she said looking at the boy, almost as if inspecting him. "Just like you Light!"

L said nothing to her, but just stared with those big dark accusing eyes.

"We have a while till the movie, let's sit out here and talk a bit, hm?" She asked taking his hand.

"Yeah, sure..." Light replied following her under the tree, L was standing at least a few meters away.

"Coming, Ryuuzaki...?"

L trudged over to the 'couple' and sat down, hunched position, sporting a lovely moody face. Takada was staring and L didn't like it.

"Say...Light I swear I've seen that young boy before..." She exclaimed.

Light cleared his throat. "I doubt it."

"Oh! I know!" She said pointing at the boy. "He looks that friend of yours! The one with the name of that pop star...he was a rather...a unique looking young man."

"Ahh..." Light said, as if it was now the most obvious thing in the world. "Your right!"

"Yes...Light I know you pretty well...are you actually friends with him?" She asked. "Or do you just feel sorry for him...?"

L's brows furrowed (what eyebrows he had anyway). _'I no longer feel sorry for what I'm gonna do to you next.'_ He thought, annoyed.

"I don't feel sorry for him." Light said chuckling a bit. "He's an intelligent man; I've never met anyone like him."

L was watching a black beetle skittle around near his foot. With two fingers he flicked it onto Takada's skirt.

"As a matter of a fact!" L spoke up, surprising both Takada and Light. "I've met that Ryuuga Hideki, and he holds the most knowledge for a man that age I've ever seen! He's allot more intelligent then you!"

The young woman laughed. "Is that so...?" she asked. "Are you cosplaying him? That's adorable!"

The child let out a low growl. Light rubbed the boy's back. "No...He's not a cosplayer..."

L pointed an accusing finger at the young woman and forced the most fake laugh he could. "You have a big insect on your skirt!" He shouted.

She looked downwards towards the beetle...it was pretty damn big. She shrieked and stood up brushing the bug off.

Light got up and checked his watch. "You know, the movies starting real soon." He said. "I've got the tickets, let's go."

"I'm not going!" L said crossing both arms across his chest.

"Yes you are." Light said picking the kid up and walking into the cinema.

Light sighed. _'What is with this guy...I'm sure he's doing this on purpose...' _he thought. _'But why...? He didn't seem to care before...' _The trio walked out of the hall and into the cinema.

L insisted on getting big caramel popcorn, an ice-cream, a bag of lollies, a pink frozen drink, 4 chocolate bars and a cotton candy. Light watched his money go with tears in his eyes, as he knew that even L wouldn't finish all that.

Light had good seats, right at the back. Light sat down and just before Takada could take her spot near Light, she stopped. There was a young dishevelled boy in the seat. She looked expectantly looked at the child.

"What?"

Light sighed and hoisted the child onto his lap. Takada sat next to Light and smiled at him. "Thanks" she said. L rolled his eyes.

"Uhh...whoospe."

"Arghh! My skirt!"

L had 'accidently' dropped his ice-cream on Takada's skirt...how it got that far no ones knows.

"Waah my ice-cream..." L said putting a finger in his mouth. "Poor ice-cream..."

"You!" She said, with a very annoyed expression. "Look what you did!"

"Accident." L said plainly, not looking at her. He had started in the cotton candy. _'Maybe I should put some of this in her hair...'_ he thought, evilly.

Light put L off his lap and helped Takada clean up her skirt. "Thank-you, Light." She said kissing his cheek. L's jaw dropped.

Throughout the movie L decided he'd throw tantrums, spill various sweets, slap people's hands that happened to touch the sweets and even cry. L was having the time of his life.

The trio ended up leaving the cinema 10 minutes early, because if they hadn't decided to leave Light was sure they'd get kicked out.

"Takada...why don't we continue this date some other time?" Light asked wearily. "I'm really sorry about this; he's never been like this before."

"I think that might be a good Idea, Light." Takada said. "I can tell that he's blatantly jealous of me, maybe someone should babysit for him next time."

L glared at the young woman. _'You Bitch.' _He thought.

"Yeah maybe I should get someone to do that." Light said, giving L the _look_. "I'm so sorry about your skirt...I could buy you another one if you want?"

L looked at the young man, wide-eyed. _'I over-looked that...'_

The woman shook her head. "That's alright, Light." She said. "Another date, alone with you is good enough!"

The two embraced.

"Bye" Light said as they parted, he then kissed her.

L felt sick.

Takada waved, Light watched till she was out of sight. He then turned to the now very scared looking Ryuuzaki. _'Uh oh...'_ he thought.

"Ryuuzaki..."

"..."

"What was THAT!?"

"I...don't know, Light-kun..."

Light put an angry hand through his hair. "Do you know how humiliating that was!?" he hissed. "Geez If I knew you'd be like this, I would've gotten _Matsuda_ to babysit you!" He paced up and down.

"We're going home."

The rest of the car trip was in complete silence. L felt his stomach lurch every time Light looked at him through the corner of his eye. He didn't know whether it was because of the way he acted or because of all the sweets he consumed, that made him feel so sick.

When they got home, it was silence for the rest of the day as well. Soon it was night, and Light still hadn't spoken to the detective. They ate in silence, freshened up in silence and even watched Tv in silence...the only noise coming from the tv.

It was then almost bedtime. L thought it would be the most awkward feeling in the world sharing the same bed as someone who was majorly pissed off at you. He decided to speak up.

"Light-kun."

"..."

"I was really jealous, y'know. Takada was right."

Light turned to look at the kid. He said nothing, but stared at him as if waiting for an explanation.

For the second time the child felt his eye's going teary. He put both his hands over his eyes.

"I was jealous! Jealous because I could never get that sort of treatment anywhere!" He said loudly. "I thought that you'd be the first one to figure out how I felt, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Ryuuzaki...what're-"

"Do you know what it feels like seeing someone you care for the most the world having fun with someone else...embracing someone else...loving someone else!" he was now sobbing.

Light's eyes widened, _'What is this...?'_ he thought. He had never seen the child like this before. He had no idea what to do.

"I don't want to be like this anymore! I hate it!" The young Ryuuzaki said in between sobs. "I can't take it, I-I want to be big a-again! But..."

Light was now eye level with the boy. "But...what?'

"But if I do become myself again...you'll never care for me the way you do now..." He said furiously wiping his tears. "You'll see me as an annoyance again...you'll never kiss my forehead before going to sleep...you'll never...-"

Light once again enveloped the child in an embrace. He let the child cry it out...his shoulder started to become damp. He stroked the child's unruly hair.

"I didn't know...you were so...I'm sorry!"

"Light-kun is dense!"

"Yeah...I am..."

15 minutes passed and Light still didn't let go. He began to quiver.

"Light-kun...are you crying?'

"Y-yeah...Light-kun is crying..."

L didn't know how to feel. He held on tighter to Light. "I'll hold onto you now, Light-kun." He said slowly. "You can cry on my shoulder..."

**End of the chapterrrr! Pretty long this one! How did you like it? Powerful much eh? XD I felt emotional through it!! So please tell what you think of it! Reviews would be nice! I promise I'll update soon! **


	8. Chapter 8: These confusing feelings

L all over again

**Hi there youuuu! Here be another chapter! Sorry for the slower updates...I have school again...bleh! Anyways I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! I refrained from making lil L TOO evil, cos we all know that he's justice and not really meant to be evil...all the time (shifty eyes). Well thanx again to all who reviewed! I feel happeh! Also there is a ****note**** at the end of the chapter Ok Ok on to chapter...uh..8!**

Chapter 8: These confusing feelings...

It had felt like an eternity ago that Light had cried. For what he cried about back then...he didn't know. He didn't cry at funerals, nor if he peeled onions for that matter...so why was he crying now!? He hadn't let go of the child and he hadn't stopped his tears from sliding down his cheek. Light's face began to burn. He felt embarrassed at the same time...why? Well besides the obvious reasons he felt that this crying sensation was so..._Matsuda_ style...

Light raised his head and looked at the small trembling child. _'What did L mean by that...?'_ he thought still staring at the child. He couldn't have meant what Light was thinking. There was no way. Sure L wasn't the greatest at expressing his feelings, but was he seriously _in love_ with Light...?

No...Love was too much of a strong word.

He held L tighter. _'If L does feel that way about me...' _Light thought biting his lip a little. _'H-how should I feel on the matter...?' _Light angrily wiped his tears and put both hands on the young detective's shoulders. He cleared his throat and gave the boy a serious look. The boy looked up and responded with a rather stern stare. It seemed he was indeed serious with the matter.

"Ryuuzaki...no...L..." Light spoke softly. "How serious are your feelings...towards me?"

The child's eyes followed the direction his head tilted. "Dead serious."

Light's eyes widened a little. L was always shrewd...but this kinda threw Light off a little. He cleared his throat once more. _'Do I...feel the same...?'_ the thought entered his mind once more. _'I'd never found any pleasure when with Kiyomi...Misa...Maya...Yuri...Shiori...no woman really...L...I admit enjoying his presence...I-I never wanted to leave him when at the task force...he was interesting, intelligent and...His physical appearance always made me stare...' _

"Are you alright, Light-kun?"

Light snapped out of it. "U-uhh yeah..." he replied.

'_I don't understand this...damn it! He never implied anything like this when he was...normal-err-his self.' _ He thought again. _'There were no hints...no leads...no evidence that he felt that way...or am I really that dense!?'_

"Light-kun...are you trying to think of all the possible conclusions that I could have implied my feelings to you, at the task force?" L asked, right on the dot as usual.

"W-well yeah...-"

"Don't worry...my implications were rather unnoticeable." He interrupted.

Light sighed. "It would be kinda easier if you told me how you felt at that time...-"

"-But b-but you never would've...-"

"-Hey you don't interrupt." Light continued. "It would've been easier because...maybe I wouldn't have felt this bad...if you told me I-I wouldn't have gone on a date with-I I could've-"

"You're not making any sense..."

Light sighed and kissed the child on the cheek. The child's hand shot to his cheek and instantly went a deep shade of red.

Light picked up the child. "Make sense to you now?"

The astonished child slowly nodded. Light carried the child up the stairs to his room and tucked him in.

"I'm so sorry...L..."He said putting a frustrated hand through his hair. "You wanna know why I was crying...?"

The boy looked up at the young man with his big deep eyes. "Please do explain."

"I felt terrible for what happened today...I didn't even give you a choice to come or not today. Then you had to go through all that, while I was completely oblivious to your feelings..." He said sitting on the bed. "...I...I could never express my feelings to you when you were yourself physically...and now that I feel I can...I-I can't because of your physical state!"

"Yeah...I kinda knew that already."

Light gave the kid a withering look. Why did the child look so smug now...? The dishevelled boy sat staring at him with a rather satisfied look on his face...was he happy now? Light sighed. He was still L...he had to remember that...a lot. He guessed L was thinking that he had won, won what? Light didn't know, but Light did know that he had to somehow change the detective back.

How the hell was he to do that, though!?

"Light-kun...how do you suppose I can change back...?"

"Geez...like I know!?" he snapped, still confused on the matter.

The child got up off the bed and in a few seconds flat, landed a kick right into the young man's gut.

"AGHHH!?" Light yelled in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

The child frowned. "I guess you don't remember..."

"What!?"

The child straightened his back (as much as he could anyway) put a hand through his hair and pretended to clear his throat.

"_If...I ever get mad over something really stupid...kick me...Ok!"_

Light's eyes narrowed on the kid. _'Real mature...imitating me...' _He watched the boy's voice suddenly change while getting into Light's character. Light's eyes widened. _'Holy crap...he sounds just like me...how can he DO THAT!?'_

"_I mean it. Kick me like you really wanna hurt me, like when we used to fight." _

L then finished with the trademark _'I'm Light and I look so hot when I sigh like this' _sigh, putting both his tiny hands on Light's shoulders.

"_I don't care, Ryuuzaki."_ The young Ryuuzaki said in a demanding Light-like tone. _"I'm not giving you a choice here, that's an order!"_

"Ok Ok I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki." Light said laughing softly. "By the way...how the hell do you change your voice like that!?"

The young detective tapped his nose. "That's for only me to know."

"Pfft...whatever" Light said stretching. "I'm tired...let's head in for an early night."

The child nodded, jumping underneath the covers and snuggling in between the sheets.

Exactly in the middle of the bed of course.

A small smile appeared on the child's face. He felt happy...as if a giant load had been lifted from his tiny shoulders. He told Light how he had felt...as he wanted to for so long. And Light loved him back!

...Well at least he thought Light loved him back...

Light turned off the switch in the room and settled in under the covers as well. His eyes remained awake, however.

"Goodnight, Light-kun."

Light decided (to make the detective feel better) turned and kissed the child's forehead. Faster then a reflex both hands shot up to his forehead.

"'Night Ryuuzaki..."

The child resumed a foetal position and began to bite the tip of his finger. An anxious feeling began to make its way into the detective's thoughts. He shut his eyes tightly. _'Does he really feel the same way...?'_ he thought numbly. _'Or is he just playing me so I wont get upset...maybe wants me to think he feels the same way so I can let down my guard...would Light-kun ever do that...?'_

Probability 78.3333

L's eyes lowered. _'I'll keep a close eye on him...if he's not serious about this...he's sure to slip up...' _he thought frowning. _'...sooner or later...'_

Light wasn't asleep. He stared at the ceiling. _'I like him...right...?' _He turned on his side and stared into the pitch blackness of the room. _'Yeah...there's no other reason for my actions and feelings _

_lately...I have to like him...no...I do like him...' _A small smile crept on the young man's face. The feeling of being loved and loved in return, must be one of the most amazing feelings in the world. And if he could offer that towards his partner, he was sure that L would feel good deep down too.

It was just a matter of time now...

**Shinigami realm:**

Ryuk bit through an apple from the dry barren land of the Shinigami. He made a face of distaste.

"Ahh...I've never seen Light act this way about someone before..." He thought aloud. "He must have some gross disease that infects the mind...I almost feel sorry for him."

He took another bite and then ditched the rest on a small pile of similar cores. "He must've caught that disease from...Misa!" He said nodding. "Only her condition is so much worse...hyuk hyuk watching her is also very entertaining!"

He walked over to another portal, where he could see a rather depressed looking Misa Amane lying on her bed.

"I wonder how good she would be at hugging things if I turned her into an old woman!" He said to himself excitedly. Then stopped. "On second thought...old people scare me...some of them look a lot like Shinigami..."

**Human realm: **

Misa Amane was lying on her soft feather bed, looking expectantly at her mobile phone. It had been well over a couple of months now, and Light still hadn't contacted her. She wanted to call him badly, but he had told her not to. A small tear rolled down her cheek. She missed him dearly.

"Light is taking these precautions because he doesn't wanna come in the way of Misa's career!" She said to herself softly. "It's cos he loves Misa..."

She couldn't take it anymore. She snatched up the phone and began dialling his number. Misa was sure that Light would understand and she knew deep down he missed her deeply. **(Let's let her think that...)**

There was no answer on the phone. All it said was to leave a message. Misa pouted "This is the tenth time Misa had called!" she said, crossing her arms. She collapsed back on her bed and stared at the clock in her room. 11.30pm.

She put her head into her pillow and made a silent vow, that tomorrow she would go over to taskforce headquarters to find Light. She knew that she wasn't allowed in now...but she was sure that Matsuda would let her in, somehow.

"Goodnight Light..." she said sleepily, glancing at a small framed picture of him on her bedside table.

8.45am

Light awoke from his slumber and stretched.

"Morning Ryu-"

He stopped, as he saw that the child wasn't in the room. He was puzzled.

After quickly getting dressed and finished with his hair. Light trudged down the stairs to see the small child challenging his self to a game of chess. The boy didn't look up.

"Morning Light-kun"

Light ruffled the child's hair and sat down on the chair opposite to the detective. "Morning Ryuuzaki"

The young man watched his partner perform various chess moves such as the '3 move kill' and 'ompazon'.

Light crossed his legs and put a hand to his forehead, leaning against the table. This was his thinking posture. L had always thought that Light had looked some-what like a homo when he sat like this, but who was he to talk...?

"I've been thinking, Ryuuzaki..." Light said looking up. "Obviously there is no natural way that this could have taken place...so it must've been some kind of supernatural force...something like a...-"

"-Shinigami." L said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah."

The two began to think. How the hell were they supposed to undo this...? Especially, since they were dealing with something out of this world...literally.

"Well...I know I changed when we had that argument...it was then I changed into a kid." L said raising a small finger to his mouth. "Perhaps if you acknowledge how much of a grown-up I am...then I could change back..!" He declared.

Light smiled. "You might be onto something there, Ryuuzaki!" He said. His eyebrows then furrowed. "But, I doubt that if I just do it now you'll change...it can't be _that_ simple."

The child nodded. "Yeah...I guess that I would have to be put into some situation...where during the course of events you would have to acknowledge the fact, and only then I'd be able to change back..."

Light nodded. "Forcefully trying to put you in a situation like that probably won't work...so we might just have to wait for an opportunity..." He said standing up. "Let's go out to eat breakfast...maybe if were lucky that opportunity might just happen then!"

L hopped off the seat. "You could be right." He said pointing a finger in the air. "Onwards to breakfast, Light-kun!"

Light scooped up the little Ryuuzaki in his arms, grabbed his cell phone, wallet and keys and walked out the door. Light buckled L in, he then proceeded to the drivers' seat. Started the ignition and away they went!

"Where are we going, Light-kun...?" the boys asked looking out the window at the falling cherry blossoms wafting in the breeze, outside.

"It's this great place...they have the best waffles and ice-cream ever." He said enthusiastically.

The boy licked his lips. "I like waffles, Light-kun. I like them a lot. Almost, as much as I like you."

Light didn't know whether to be happy that his partner was expressing his feelings for him or whether to be a little peeved that he was being compared to waffles. But L being L, sugar meant a great deal to him, so saying he liked Light more then that, Light felt good all the same.

"Oy, don't call me 'Light-kun'." He said, turning at the intersection.

The child blinked. "Eh? Why not?" he asked.

"I'd say it's time that we called each other by first name now...don't you like?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw the young detective's eyes Light up. "Oh! Ok, Light-ku-no I mean...Ok...LIGHT!" he agreed cheerfully.

Light laughed, turning into the car park of the cafe. "Well...here we are, Rue!"

The two got out, locked the doors and proceeded through the entrance. After ordering the two had decided on having a picnic outside. There was a park with rows of apple blossom tree's right next to the cafe, which seemed like the perfect spot. So the two took a blanket from the car, put it under a tree and began to eat.

"This is really good, Light." L said liking the caramel off from his spoon.

"The place or the food...?"

"Both."

Light smiled. "I thought you'd like it. You never seemed to leave taskforce head quarters before, except when you turned up at uni sometimes." He replied. "So I thought I should take you here..."

"Good idea" L declared, watching the other families and the petals from the trees; wafting around in the air. "Such a warm atmosphere..."

Light stared at the young child's expression. It was emotionless. L was staring at a particular family that was playing a ball game. The young child had tripped after failing to catch the ball and was now crying. Both parents ran to child's aid and began comforting the child and confirming that everything would be alright. Light was now looking as to where L's attention was caught.

"They'll be good parents to that child growing up..." Light's partner said, still gazing at them.

Light sighed and wrapped the child in a tight embrace. "Hey...it's alright." He said softly.

The child looked up at Light and smiled. "Oh...don't get me wrong...right now I'm the happiest in the world." He said.

Light looked at him with a rather surprised expression. "How so...?"

"I have Watari...and now I've got you!" He said. "What more could I want...?"

Light went a shade of pink. The detective had sounded so sweet. He kissed the child's head. Light knew what was coming next...both hand shot up onto his head, as if to keep it from leaving.

Suddenly his phone went off. He flipped it. He had a text message. It read:

'_Light, we know it is important that you are looking after L now. But we need you at task force, as soon as tomorrow at the latest. L can attend if, up to it. If not Watari can take over for you. We need assistance in an important case. We hope that you understand._

_Chief Yagami_

_P.s please delete message after you have read it, for security reasons.'_

Light sighed and deleted the message. _'If all I have is until tomorrow...how the hell am I meant to help L now...' _He thought bitterly.

L looked at Light with his large dark eyes. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

**The end of another chapter! I hope you liked it, thanx again for everyone that reviewed. Sorry it took ages! Because I have school now, it's harder to get in the time to write, but I shall do my best! Psst sry 4 teh typo's again! Thanx for all the patience, please review to tell me what you think. (The chapter was kinda hard cos I didn't wanna rush the relationship between L and Light too much, especially since L's still a kid. O.o) Anways thanx! **

**NOTE****: Also '**_**rosekyo' **_**and anyone else wondering how the Kira case finished check out Ch 2 on my fic **_**'An eye for my friend' **_**which is basically just a note telling you guys how I ended the Kira case. And yes this is after Higuchi was caught. Hope it helps! **


	9. Chapter 9: Work ethicL style

L all over again

** Hello there! (didja think I forgot about this fic?) Im sorry for the VERY VERY long update. I just keep getting assignments over assignments, then add a few tests and a couple of in-class assessments and taaa-da! You get me stressing out! So sorry again for the wait. (also my comp has a ton of virus on it and I gotta use my laptop….which is SLOW and LAGGINGGGGG!! ;;)**

Chapter 9: Work ethicL style

"Here we are L…" Light mumbled, holding the squirming detective in front of the large building. He blew a loose hair away from his eye. _'I've got a bad feeling about this…' _He thought bitterly while slowly walking up to the doors of the looming taskforce building.

"I wonder if they'd be surprised…?' The young L, thought out loud.

Light's sweat dropped. "They might be….just a bit, y'know?" he added sarcastically.

The child looked up at the young man with large eyes. "You seem less enthusiastic about this, Light?" the child said, putting a finger in his mouth, appropriately. "Is it because you wanted to be alone with me longer, Light?"

Light blinked. "Don't get a big h-head now you!" He said ruffling the childs hair. L put two hands up in defense. "Ok Ok Ok!"

Light went a shade of pink. _"How did he know…?" _

The child smirked.

"Don't say anything" He snapped at the detective. _'Brat…'_ he thought.

Upon entry of the building, the two of them left any forms of communication devises in the tray near the 'self-entry' detector. It scanned Light's face and eyes, following a scan of the child detective. The doors slid open. "It even works on your kind of state…?" Light asked. The child gave him a rather plain look, as if to say _'No shit'._

Light paused, giving the door ahead a relatively blank stare. After what seemed like a few seconds, Light felt his feet begin to move and before he knew it, he was in front of the whole task force. Upon the entry of the child, various jaws dropped.

An excited Matsuda ran up to the stony-face Light. "Heeey! Your back, Light-kun!" He said. "Misa was here too y'know! And-and…WHOA!?"

The child waved.

"Is THAT!? Is-ahh-he looks just like-he WHOA!?" Matsuda stumbled. "What did you do to that poor kid, Light!?"

The kid frowned. "I am still who I am no matter what form I might take." He said.

The other members closed in on the two. Stating various lines, like: '_It can't be'_ and '_that's not possible'._

"I invented possibl-"

Light clamped a hand around the young child's mouth. "Hehe yeah…" Light said rather nervously. "This is…Ryuuga…Rue! As you can see he's a big fan of L!" He said chuckling, sounding more nervous then before.

The child slouched.

Aizawa blinked. "How is that possible, Light-san?" he asked.

Light cleared his throat. "Well…I was looking after Ryuuga and Ryuuzaki at the same time. He's a distant relative,in which I was recently acquainted with…and since he takes after me…he was automatically prone to talking with Ryuuzaki." He continued. "…Since he admires Ryuuzaki's intelligence…haha…look how he's dressed!" Light bit his lip. Even he thought that his explanation sounded quite far-fetched.

There was a long pause from the rest of the taskforce. Light swallowed hard.

"WHOA!! L has a mini cosplayer!" Matsuda exclaimed brightly."It's amazing how much he looks like the real deal!"

There was a silent sigh of relief from Light. _"Ahh…gullible Matsuda…"_

Light's father chuckled looking at the young child. "Impressive, indeed." He remarked. "Well if he doesn't get in the way, I suppose it's fine to let him stay here."

"…Well it is MY-"Light nudged the child.

"…Thank-you…sir" he replied numbly.

The chief look up at Light. "Do I know his parents Light…?"

Light shook his head. "No…like I said, his parents were a recent acquaintance." He replied.

Light let the kid go. The young detective ran off towards the sofa, grabbed a chocolate bar, ripped it open and shoved it whole in his mouth; like he had never had one before.

"Is that normal for a child to do that….?" Matsuda asked sitting next to the mini-L.

Light sighed. "Believe me…It'd be abnormal if he didn't."

In the few hours that went by, Light would have to be investigating a case concerning the serial murder of a few young girls. Light didn't think he'd find it to be amusing at all.

As the rest of the taskforce had gone out to get some coffee, the young child heaved himself off the sofa and hopped onto the seat in front of the computers next to Light.

"Hey, L" he said, smiling. "Having fun?"

The child pouted. "No…everyone here has gotten rather stupid, in my absence."

Light blinked. "What are you saying L-"

The child pointed at a face on the computer. "The murderer is obviously this guy." He said, sporting a monotone pitch along with it.

"How can you just-"

"_Look_…this guy has even gone to court on several accounts for 'murder'; however the case was closed as 'justified homicide', due to the lack of evidence available." The child stated. "_And_ I doubt that him being there at the scene of the crime twice couldn't just be a coincidence."

"We can't get him _just_ based on that, though" Light said, loosening his tie. "It was cleared as '_justified_ homicide' after all."

"Correct. That is why I presume we monitor this individual, along with anyone else of the suspects of similar decent." L replied matter-of-a-factly.

Light crossed his legs in that 'Light-Yagami' sorta way and sighed deeply. The child stopped talking for a moment and looked curiously at the young man.

"What is with you and monitoring people…?"

The child looked at Light for a second. "…It's what I do-live with it." He replied bluntly. Light blinked. The child genius then continued with his hypothesis on how the case would turn out if everyone in the taskforce followed his orders perfectly.

Light had been taking down notes on the subject, while L had continued to ramble on and on. Light smiled to himself, L really seemed to enjoy being at task force and investigating suspects again. If L was happy, then Light thought he would be too. However, Light turned just in time to see a folder fly right into his face. Almost falling backwards off his chair, Light grabbed the folder and shoved it into the detective's arms.

"WHAT the HELL are you trying TO-"

"-….You weren't listening to my thesis statement on the matter; I felt I had to take immediate action." The child declared in monotone.

Well….Light _thought_ it made him happy anyway.

"Say…Light" the young Ryuuzaki said, stuffing a piece of doughnut in his mouth." Wasn't Amane Misa, meant to be here…?"

Light's eyes widened. "_Oh_…_yeah_…" he thought. He put a hand through his hair. "Great…as if I didn't have enough to deal with already…" he muttered.

Light heard the shuffling of feet and voices in the background. The coffee break must have been over. He turned to see the young boy next to him, scramble off the seat and launch himself onto the sofa.

"How's it going there, buddy?" two unfamiliar hands shot out and ruffled the child's hair. L's hands shot up to his head and looked up at the taller figure above him. All he saw was…

… a grinning idiot.

"Hey Light, little Ryuuga must be pretty bored here." Matsuda said. "How about I take him to the park next door for a bit? Do you mind, Light-kun?"

Light looked at Matsuda, he certainly wasn't the most collected member of the task force. He was quite responsible, however (or so Light hoped). Light's gaze then shot to the child with his hands still situated upon his head. The child was shooting him glares of all sorts. Light cleared his throat and smiled. L frowned.

"Sure. Why not, Matsuda."

The childs jaw dropped, giving Light a '_how could you…?_' look. Light walked over and patted the child's head. "Now you be good for Matsuda, Ok Rue-kun?" he asked in a playful voice.

The child nodded slowly, and reluctantly took the offered hand from Matsuda. The two walked into the elevator and left the building.

Light chuckled to himself evilly. _'That was for the file you ditched at my face….brat'_

Light rested back onto the spinny chair. _"I made the right choice, it just can't be healthy for a child to sit and eat sweets all day, no matter how old they are mentally."_ Light thought, shoving the rest of L's doughnut in his mouth.

Matsuda led the child by the hand into the playground. He let go of the child's hand and looked at him expectantly. "Heheh go on now, Ryuuga!"

The child stood there and looked at the looming figure. "What am I meant to do?" he asked, putting a finger into his mouth.

The task force member blinked in disbelief. "Uhh you…play!" He said. "It is a _play_ground after all, right?" he explained as if it were the easiest thing to do.

"…and how do I _play_…?" The little detective asked, looking at the play equipment with a puzzled expression.

Matsuda put a hand through hair and sighed. _"I knew the kid, would be sheltered but…"_ he thought. Matsuda looked over at the child, who had taken off his shoes and was kicking some of sand in the sand pit. Matsuda then had an epiphany! He clenched his fist and raised it up into the air.

"ALRIGHTTTTTT!"

The child flinched.

Matsuda put a hand on the detective's shoulder. "Don't worry, little guy!" He said overly enthusiastically. "Uncle Matsuda is gonna teach you how to play, and we're gonna have FUN!"

The childs eyes widened. "_I'm…scared…_"

It was at this time that Light had just finished explaining his-no-L's thesis statements and theories. The taskforce agreed that a plan should be taken out against the following suspects that Light-I mean-L had pinpointed.

"Haha…wow Light you must really be taking after, Ryuuzaki." Mogi said, looking over the various reports Light had provided. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought that Ryuuzaki himself had written these!"

Light chuckled nervously. "Hahaha….yeah…I did it alright…"

Light heard the door from behind him slide open. He turned guessing to see an anxious Ryuuzaki and a weary Matsuda. Instead, however he saw-

"L-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggghhhhhhtttttt!!"

Light jumped. _'No….it's too soon, I don't wanna die now…' _he thought bitterly, as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, from one of Misa Amane's deadly embraces.

He looked down at her. She had tears in her eyes. "Light…It feels like it's been years, Misa is so happy to see you!" she said not letting go of the young man.

"Actually Misa…it's barely been a month or two…" he said slowly. Misa shook her head and hugged him tighter. "That's still too long, Light!" she squealed. "Misa is so happy…"

Light broke the embrace and continued to look over his reports. "Anyway…I say we conduct a-"Light turned. He saw a giggling Misa….and that was it. '_Where the hell did everyone go…?' _he thought, dumbfounded.

The actress grinned and slowly walked over to the young detective. Light sighed "What's wrong Misa?" The blonde blinked. "Ehhhh!? Is there something wrong with being near you Light?" she screeched.

"Well actually-"

"-Say…what happened to Mr. Ryuuzaki?" She asked looking around.

Light looked around then stopped. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" He grabbed his jacket and began walking to the elevator. Misa grabbed his arm. "Liiiight where are you going?" she asked, tugging a little harder on his sleeve. "Doesn't Light wanna be with Misa more?"

Light shrugged off Misa's arm. "Sorry Misa, I just remembered something important." He walked into the elevator.

Misa stood waiting the entrance of the elevator's sliding doors. "Light! Misa loves you!" she yelled as the elevator doors began to close.

"Yeah me too, Misa." He said, as the doors closed.

Misa watched the lights above the elevator, indicating the floors downwards that Light was travelling. She watched it hit the ground floor. The doors of the elevator then opened and a bell was heard.

Misa stared at the open doors of the empty elevator.

"Light…"

Light jogged over to the playground area. "_Ahh…he must hate me for ditching him with Matsuda_." He thought, lightly laughing to himself. "_Well…I'm sure he'll be relieved to see me now_."

As Light returned to the playground, however he was astonished to see the young Ryuuzaki laughing his head off. It seemed as though, Matsuda had tried one of the equipment in the playground…and as a result he was lying on his back while young children were either kicking him or dumping sand on him. The young L was laughing while taking a trip down one of the slides in the playground.

(Ahh…an epic fail.)

When Matsuda arose, upon the state of his face most of the other children ran screaming. He walked over to Light. "Light-kun! Great to see you!" Light took a small packet of tissues from his pocket. "I think you might need this…"

Matsuda gladly took the tissues. "Thanks Light-kun."

The young man watched the young detective jump up and down on one of his sandcastles, conveniently named 'Kira'.

"Oi…Ryuuga!" Light called to the child. The young Ryuuzaki looked up at Light in surprise. He hopped out of the sand pit and ran over to his partner. "Have fun out there?" He asked, dusting the child off. The child nodded and then yawned. The miniature detective, obviously tired out by the 'adventure' began to sway; so much that he almost fell. Light's hands shot out, however Matsuda was quicker.

Matsuda laughed and picked the child up. "Well…we did have a lot of fun today!" he grinning. "At first he seemed a little cautious, but he warmed up to me eventually right Rue-kun?" The child sleepily replied with a slow nod of the head followed by a long yawn.

'_Warmed up to him…? Already…? It had only been up to an hour…'_ Light's eye twitched.

Light took the child from Matsuda quickly. "Thanks…Matsuda." He replied, less enthusiastically.

Matsuda put a hand behind his head and laughed. "Wow…the police…manager and now a babysitter!" he beamed, obviously proud of himself.

"A real jack-of-all-trades…Matsuda." He replied numbly. "Why don't we go in, Rue-kun needs a nap and…I think you need a bath, Matsuda." He said mustering up a small laugh of his own.

Matsuda nodded and the two set off, back into the building. Light frowned, his eyes shifting from Matsuda to the child in his arms. _'I don't understand how…Ryuuzaki of all people could get along so well with Matsuda of all people….wasn't Matsuda only good at fetching coffee before!?' _His brows furrowed. _'Why would it take so long for him to come-around for me, and not Matsuda!?' _Light's muscles tensed involuntarily in frustration.

The doors of the elevator slid open.

"Coming in, Light-kun?" Matsuda asked.

Light didn't reply as he walked through the doors. Matsuda stopped.

"Something the matter, Light…?"

Light stopped and stared at Matsuda.

"It's nothing."

**The end of the chapterrrrr! Sorry sorry gomen nasai! For that ancient update. Since I'm still in school holidays, I should hopefully get the next chapter in this week! Maybe even less than a week! I'm still recovering from being in hospital y-see. (Food poisoning) " Thank-you for bearing with me! (I hope you haven't ditched this fic) Thank-you very much-please review to tell me what you think (and excuse the typo's and/or errors) **


	10. NOTE: to readers

L all over again

_NOTE__:_ **Heeyyyyy this is just a note to say SORRY!! No I haven't given up on the fic, it's just that I had finished chapters up to 14....BUT my comp recently had a very rude intrusion of various spyware, virus', malware you name it. And sadly I lost it ALL!!! Argghh (very annoying)! So I have been trying really hard to remember what I wrote and improvising...(wasn't going to well) however I will be posting chapters VERY SOON!!! And yes ur prolly all thinking 'yer right..!' but seriously I WILL!!! So plz bear with me!!! I really hope u haven't given up on this fic! =[**

**Oh and a very-belated Merry Christmas and happy new year to you all =] And as an apology on my behalf.....**

**Me: C'mon L do it!**

**Little L: ...No! Its your fault in the beginning!! .!**

**Me: If not for me at least for the readers!!!!**

**Little L: Well....**

**Me: You don't really have a choice here, u are my character in this story y'kno**

**Little L:....tru Ok!**

**(2****ND**** person POV)**

The young Ryuuzaki grabs all of YOU guys by the hand and sits you down as an audience. He then runs out of your view for a split second and comes back with a giant tray of cookies and other sweet-related items. "Rinetto is SORRY! So she's using _me _as a last-resort to beg for your mercy!" the child says while handing each of you a cookie and dessert of your choice.

"And...if you forgive her..." he gulps, but then continues. "You'll all get....A FREE HUG FROM YOURS TRUELY...meaning me...Ryuuzaki"

And yes...there was a stampede...the child had a few small bruises but he's ok.

**So....Yeah if you forgive me consider yourself being hugged by a cute chibi-L, and I'll prolly mention ur names in ch 11 (not 10 cos ive almost finished it), that you've been ****officially**** (well not officially cos Id be subjected to copyright...) been hugged by L in my story! Yaaaaaay! Why am I going to these extreme's you wonder...? Its cos Ive been getting a bunch of messages and stuff, wit pple telling me to hurry up, and that I've given up and stuff...so yeah! I don't wanna let anyone down so plz forgive me lol! 3**

**See ya in ch 10! (hopefully) ^^**

**P.s- Oh yea Light's jealous he wanted a hug from L too XD kk bye! **


	11. Chapter 10: Let there be Light!

L all over again

**Heeey Update!! Sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed/all over the place. (Since I had taken a real long time-I didn't wanna delay posting the chapter any longer) hehe....(sweat drop). Maaan I'm in year 12 now! Its sooo freaky I feel really olddd! XD If I get all A's in my report this year Im gonna get a puppy =3 So Im gonna try really hard! And of course that wont stop me rom reviewing!! Ok ch 10!! **

_Chapter 10: Let there be Light!_

The sun's rays were now rather dim, as a streak of orange, purple and pink tinted the evening sky. Light leaned back on the spinny chair **[Ok I kno thats not what those chairs are called...] **and sighed deeply. He was tired, hot, frustrated, but mostly just tired. It seemed as though Matsuda had taken a fondness to the young detective too. Light watched an amused Ryuuzaki beat the confused Matsuda in every game they had played so far. Light didn't know whether it was alright for Matsuda to teach a child poker, but L wasn't really a child mentally...so Light guessed it was alright.

"Oh? I won again"

"Agghh....no WAY!?"

Matsuda looked up at the young man at the desk and grinned. "Rue-kun really is a natural, Light!" He said, packing the rest of the cards away and finishing setting the chess board up. "It's amazing! He's beaten me in everything so far!" he said, making his move on the chess board. Light raised a single brow as the game of chess progressed...it seemed Matsuda's moves were less than satisfactory.

Light heaved himself off the chair and walked over to the duo. He moved one of the bishops on Matsuda's side. The child frowned, as if he knew what move Light would use next. The child moved the knight, and looked expectantly at his partner. Light then frowned, the child had been going easy on Matsuda. With a swift move of the rook, the two detectives both frowned. Light looked over at Matsuda and smirked.

"Checkmate."

"Wow...!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"You see, Matsuda..." Light remarked. "What's amazing is that you've lost too many times to just a child."

The startled Matsuda put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Ehehe you may be right Yagami-kun..." The child detective's frown deepened. _'Just a child...?' _The young L thought bitterly.

The rest of the taskforce had come in with various files, papers, scripts and whatnot exclaiming that the monitoring of the suspected individual had been a success. Light watched, as his father opened a window on the screen displaying a video image of the suspect (well now criminal). It seemed as though he was strapped down in a confined interrogation suit.

"Suspect C confessed!" Aizawa exclaimed excited. "No late shifts for me!"

"Well done, Light" the chief said approvingly. "These notes are just what we needed to file the proper reports to be handed into court!"

"S-so its case closed now!?" Matsuda asked gyrating around in his seat. "Were done here...?"

The chief nodded. "I should say so...if there's nothing else to it...is there Light?" he asked turning to the tired young man.

Light looked over at the young detective. He received nothing but a blank stare from him. "Besides from the criminal to be arrested...I guess there's nothing..."

"Oh he's arrested alright...!" Mogi replied putting away the reference files in the filing cabinet. "Can we go home early chief...?"

Chief Yagami nodded. "No point sticking around here much longer." He said."Light...I think young Rue might need some rest...and you too for that matter, son."

Light got up with a slight heave and picked up the reluctant child detective. "Say goodbye Rue" Light said putting on a cheerful expression. The young detective took his finger out of his mouth and waved quickly, then carefully placed the finger back in his mouth. The rest of the taskforce chuckled and waved.

The chief patted the child's head and left the building, quite astonished at how fast the child's reflexes were.

"Hey it was nice meeting you Rue-kun!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Come back soon ok?"

The child nodded and presented the excited man a thumbs-up. Matsuda laughed. "Ha-ha...that's really cute!" he said. He then raised his hands to what looked like an attempt at ruffling the child's hair, when a swift hand of Light's cut him off.

"Ahaha...that's enough Matsuda..." He said his smile now rather forced. "I'm sure Rue is pretty tired now...from all the playing and all..."

The surprised Matsuda laughed, putting both hands behind his head. "You're probably right!" He said still grinning. "Well it's getting late and Rue needs a rest, the others and I will be packing and locking up now so you guys can go."

Light nodded. "Well...see you, Matsuda." He addressed while making his way towards the doors. Matsuda waved "Bye Yagami-kun, bye Rue-kun!"

Finally...it was all over-

"Byyyeeee!" yelled a relatively eager Ryuuzaki.

Light twitched. He didn't know whether it was because the child had yelled in his ear or whether it was because that sounded a little too good for acting...yes _even_ for L.

The ride home wasn't as quiet as Light thought it would be. L had been chattering away about the 'findings' he had made while in the playground with his new buddy Matsuda, to all of Light's loathing.

"I had never really thought about how children could be so cruel, Light-kun!" The young detective went on as Light was waiting at the red light. "Although none of the children knew who Matsuda was, they didn't hesitate to throw sand in his face and dump his shoes in a nest of red ants...!"

"Well....they are kids...I didn't think you'd understand them right away, L" Light replied, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. At the lack of reply he received from the unusually talkative detective, Light added a "No offence."

"It was funny...how Matsuda understood the children so well, when he hasn't any of his own..." L continued, a finger coming dangerously close to his mouth.

Just before the traffic light flashed to green, Light swiftly smacked the little hand of his partner before that finger had come in contact with his mouth. Straight-away two large eyes fixated on the young man, a puzzled expression on the child's face. Usually Light let him get away from it, why not now? He wondered.

"If you want to understand kids...become an adult first..." Light spoke, his words oddly stern.

L frowned. "I suggest you follow your own advice, seeing as you're beardy an adult yourself." He said, turning to look out the window.

Both 'adults' let out a frustrated sigh. The rest of the car trip was in silence.

Finally the car had found its home in the garage of Light's. Light pulled the key out of the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt. He then turned to the quietly napping Ryuuzaki. Light sighed, he was tired too. He got out of his seat, shut the door, walked over to the sleeping child's seat and opened the door. He stared at the child's content face. He loosened his tie and groaned, in annoyance with himself. It was a difficult task to stay mad at such a face. He unbuckled the seatbelt and carried the child out of the car.

Before Light could shut the door of the car, he saw the eyes of the young child's snap open. This startled Light, almost letting go of the child.

"Uhh....unhand me L-Light!" came a small voice, still soaked in tiredness.

Light could only blink as the child managed to wriggle free, but only to hit the floor as the child's measuring of distances had been clouded by his weariness. The child yelped holding his cheek.

"L!!!" Light yelled in alarm, rushing to the floor and carefully getting the child to stand up. The child stood weakly, left hand grasping Light for support and right hand secured on his cheek; a tiny stream of blood trickling down his neck onto his top.

"H-Hey L! Are you alright!?" Light choked. "Hey...Hey look at me, are you alright? Can you stand? L?"

The child's bottom lip began to quiver. Light swallowed hard, scooping the child up quickly in his arms and rushed to the door. He then let out a small curse as he ran back to the car to shut the door and grab the keys he had dropped when L had fallen. The child began to wriggle further.

"L what is it!?" Light asked, his annoyance losing to worry.

"Adults d-don't carry other...adults..." the child said through small gasps.

"..L...I'm sorry...I-ugh!" Light stopped, apologies would have to wait for later.

Running back to the front door he hastily unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom. He sat the child down on a small stool and grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet. He took out a small face towel and soaked it in water, wringed it out and kneeled next to the child. He gently held the small hand that was securely fastened onto the wound, and removed the hand slowly.

Light bit his lip. There was a large gash on the child's face, blood continue to trickle down the child's neck to his top. Light wiped the child's bloodstained hand with a damp towel; he rinsed the towel and added a small amount of anti-septic to it. Light then kneeled again and put a firm hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"Hey...this might sting a little bit." He said softly.

In response the child shut his eyes tightly, as if to embrace for a shock. Light carefully began to wipe the child's cheek, he then pressed slightly on the wound till the bleeding stopped. He rinsed the towel again and returned with a bandaid from the first aid box. Light stared at the wound and then at the band aid.

The bandaid was too small.

Light laughed to himself nervously, returned the bandaid to the first aid box, and took out a patch. He placed the patch on the child's cheek and held it in place for a few seconds. _'I-I didn't think the wound would...be that big...' _He thought to himself, feeling slightly sick. _'I could be making a big deal out of nothing...but...' _He removed his hand and stared at his small partner. He watched the young L open his eyes slowly and smile at him endearingly. Light trembled bitting down hard on his lip.

'_...h-how could I have been....so irresponsible!?' _

"I think...sometimes adults let other adults carry them when they need it." Light said slowly, but then smiled. He turned to close the cabinet.

"Sorry...Light..." a small voice said. "I'm annoying aren't I?"

"No!" Light choked, swiftly turning to face the miniature detective. The child stared at the young man, his mouth parted slightly but no words came. Light's eyes were slightly red and glassy.

"I'm annoying!" Light said his volume rising. "I'm annoying and irritable and-and jealous!"

The child's eyes seemed to be studying his partner. "Jealous...?" he repeated. "..How so?"

Light put a hand through his hair and leaned against the sink. "Of you and Matsuda today in the park...."

The miniature detective now seemed mildly intrigued. "Go on." He urged.

"It just seemed like you...enjoyed yourself a lot...being with Matsuda" He paused. "...More so...then when your with me.." he went slightly pink at how he felt he was making such a big deal out of such a trivial matter.

"I'm flattered, Light!' L remarked. "Even I didn't guess at once that you felt that way."

Light, now officially embarrassed turned back to the cabinet. However he could still see the grin plastered on the face of the wounded child through the reflection of the mirror. He sighed as he felt his face reddening.

The child ran up to the crimson Light Yagami and tugged on his pants. Light turned and looked at the child expectantly. The dishevelled child spoke in a matter-of-factly tone of speech. "Really....though, Light..." he said. "I thought you would've known by now, no one in the entire world could replace you."

"L..." Light's voice quivered unintentionally as he knelt down to the child's level.

The child snickered a little to himself. "That sounded a bit...corny didn't it-"

The child was interrupted by two arms appearing out of nowhere, enveloping the child in a warm embrace. "Thank-you, L" Light replied. "It was just fine..."

"....Light..?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have dessert for dinner...?"

"....Nope."

The two ate a rather small dinner, as they were both anxious to go to sleep after a long and tiring day. Light finished putting the plates and glasses away and glanced at the clock.

9.24pm

It was still relatively early. Light turned to raven haired child, sprawled head-down on the floor. Light cleared his throat. A small head looked up at the young man. "Hey, L" Light said leaning against the doorway. The child responded with a quick nod of the head.

"I'm gonna take a few of the reports from today and file the necessary information." He said, fixing a few loose hairs into his fringe. "You take a shower and then go to bed; I won't take long, alright?"

The child got up off the floor and nodded. "Yes, I just might to that." He said turning to the staircase.

"Uhh...L!" Light called out to the child.

"...Yeah?" L said looking over his slouched shoulders.

Light, returning to his former shade of pink. "Well I know you've h-had one before...and I know your OK and everything...but I was wonder whether you'd....uhh.."

"....What, Light?"

"...Well...the upstairs shower is pretty big and...right now...you're not...well...not that big...and uhh"

"Yes....Light?"

Light shook his head and cleared his throat again. "I mean...if you might need help or anything...in the shower..." he said, trying to keep a stern expression.

The child stifled a snigger. "O-Oh! It's...quite alright, Light!" He said, giving him a thumbs up.

Light nodded. "I thought so, okay don't take too long..." He replied heading off in the opposite direction. The child looked over his shoulder, paused for a moment and ran after Light. Light stopped when he felt the presence of the child behind him.

"Light!"

"Yeah...?" He said revolving back to face the child.

"Well..actually, I do have a bit of trouble adjusting the temperature of the water in the shower, so..."

Light laughed. "Okay, okay lead the way, L" he said as the child made a swift advance up the flight of stairs.

When Light had made his way to the bathroom he saw a patient young Ryuuzaki seated on a stool next to the shower, wrapped up in nothing but a towel.

Light strolled over to the shower and turned on the water. He adjusted both the faucets until the temperature of the water was pleasant. He moved out of the way, as the young detective waddled his way to the shower. L stuck his hand out and felt the water for a few seconds.

"Satisfactory."

Light rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah remember to turn the taps tightly when your done and don't stay in there too long! And don't-"Light's nagging was cut short by the young child, pushing him out of the room.

The door slammed in his face. Light raised an eyebrow. _'Hmph! Not even a' thank-you'.' _Light trudged down the stairs eager to get the filing of the documents over and done with. He yawned, he was still tired and just keeping his eyes open was a difficult task itself. Nevertheless he made it to the study. He turned the light on stopped for a minute. _'Whoa...when did it get this messy...?' _he thought to himself. He shrugged it off, as decided he'd tidy it up tomorrow. He brought a few files from the cabinet and printed out the necessary information he needed from a classified folder on his laptop.

While the pages printed, Light noticed a few scrap papers lying under the desk. He picked them up, scrunched them and tossed it behind him into the bin. He heard a paper ball fall on the floor. He turned and walked over to the bin. _'What...?' _he gaped at the bin. It was loaded to the brim with...what looked like shredded and ripped paper. Light scratched his head. _'I don't remember shredding anything lately...'_ he thought. _'Unless....' _He sighed and walked back to the desk. He picked up the printed sheets and started sorting them into various files. _'That L...I wonder what he was doing...?' _he thought. He stopped for a moment and looked at his bookcase. There were books on quantum physics, advanced geometry and world architecture lying around on the floor. Light sighed, picked up the books and put them back in the book case. Light turned back to his desk, but was stopped as a book fell from the bookcase and onto his head.

"Ouch.." Light muttered picking up the book.

It was English literature...Light thought for a few moments, he gathered a few of the books on top that were in English and put them on the bottom shelf. _'Geez...if he wanted those books so bad, he could've just asked me...'_ he thought, shaking his head. He took the files and put them away in the various cabinets. He turned off his laptop and made his way through the random scraps of paper, portfolios and books lying on the floor. Light turned the switch off in the study and closed the door.

'_That L...I'm gonna make him tidy the study up tomorrow...!'_ He thought, smiling a little to himself.

Light listened; he could still here the shower running. Light was pretty sure it had already been 35-40 minutes. Light felt sudden alarm. '_What if something terrible had happened to him!?'_ he thought.

Light ran up the stairs, almost tripping and stood behind the bathroom door. He decided he'd call out to the child first. "HEY...L!?" He called. He paused.

No response.

"HEY you alright!?" he tried again, but there was no response again. Worried now Light yanked at the door handle, he was surprised it was unlocked. Taking a deep breath Light opened the door at full force. There was mist all over the bathroom, Light turned on the exhaust switch and then yanked open the sliding shower door.

"HEY L ARE YOU OK-"

"LIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??"

"A-A-AGGHHH!! I-I'm Sorr-"

"GET OUT!"

Light found his self face-first lying on the floor outside the bathroom. He gave himself a few minutes to register what had just happened. When he heard the water stop in the bathroom, that was when cruel reality dawned on him. Although he didn't remember it at first (since it had happened so fast) he knew that he had seen L...

...naked.

Light blushed bright red for the millionth time that day. Light covered his eyes with both his hands and shook his head. _'Well...It's not like I saw EVERYTHING...I mean it was foggy in there anyway and I don't even remember what happened...I...uhh'_ He sighed. No matter how he looked at the situation and no matter what scenario he put himself in. It just seemed so...so..wrong.

'_Why do I feel like a child predator!?' _He found himself thinking as he felt like kicking himself. He sunk to his knees and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. _'I'm too afraid to face him now! What do I do!? What do I say...?' _He thought, bleakly. A sudden realization then hit him for a second time.

'_Sleeping in the same bed with him now is gonna feel really....REALLY awkward right now...' _Light thought. _'Maybe I should just go prepare the sofa n-'_

Light felt the damp heat on his neck as the bathroom door swung open. He heard to little feet halt to a stop just behind him. Light turned to face him very slowly...he was met by two dark eyes and an expressionless face.

"Hey Light...I need some new treads..."

"R-Right away!!" Light exclaimed rushing into the next room to grab some pyjamas.

He grabbed some pj's for him and rushed back into the room. "H-Here you go!!" He cried, presenting the pyjama's with both hands. The child had a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Uh Light...I'm over here!" He said to the Light who was at least two meters away from him. "And...Why are your eyes closed?"

Light opened his eyes and gave the pyjamas to the boy. "Well...I'm really tired; I uhh just can't keep them open! Let's go to sleep now, what do you say?" He replied, laughing nervously.

'_Usually Light can tell much better lies then that...'_ The child thought. _'For his sake, I'll pretend to_ _believe him.'_

"Sure Light..." The child replied, walking back into the bathroom. "Light I'm getting dressed!"

"O-Ok!"

"Light...?"

"Yeah, L?"

"...Don't come in Ok?"

Light felt his jaw drop. He loosened the buttons on his shirt and evacuated to the next room to get changed. He came back into the room to see the young, Ryuuzaki already under the sheets. Light yawned and turned off the light. He got to his side of the bed and scrambled in, making sure he wasn't touching the child at all. _'Man...I feel stupid...'_ he thought numbly.

"Goodnight, Light!"

"Sweet dreams, L"

Light closed his eyes and soon enough he thankfully drifted into a deep sleep. The young Ryuuzaki turned over and looked at the sleeping Light. Light was all the way at the edge of the bed. L didn't like the large amount of space between them. He frowned and turned back over, closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Yaaay! Ch 10 complete! I hope this update made you happy!! Well I wonder if Light is still feeling awkward...? Yeah he probably is! XD Thanx so much you readers that've stuck around till this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! And I'll try to update quicker! Thanx everyone =]**


	12. Chapter 11:Selfproclaimed determination

L all over again

**Hiya everyone? Remember me?? Im sorry it's taken a year to get the next chapter out! I betcha you thought I had forgotton hadn't you? . I'm sorry if you thought that and I don't mind if you've lost interest after all this time D: This year I've been taken up in my school work, assignments and exams in preparation for university next year,(I want to teach English in Japan) ^^. Now I've finished school (which I'm quite sad about) and I've realized i've left this fic behind...IM SORRYYYYY ;____; Here is chapter 11...better late then never!! .**

**Ohh yeah I forgot SO FAR, (cos I promised) Chibi L-desu has cuddled: **chibi-eru, Xx LoNeLy BlAcK hEaRt xX, Songbird Severine, iMooneh-j00, Jillian Jiggs, Sugar Sprite, tiffyhatake, Kyosuke Lawliet, ItsukoLawliet, Zaidee, Hotari-chan, fantasies4eva, Wicked-Lollypop, Sailor Cherry Cream, Kitty Otaku, sayuri2023, blueray.

**If your name isn't there and ur feeling left out jus' tell me lol. ^^ Okeh NAO onto ch 11!**

Chapter 11: Self-proclaimed determination!

L opened his eyes. His back was hunched over and his knees were pulled up securely to his chin. He took a deep breath in and exhaled...something felt different. He hopped out of his default hunched position and stood upright (or tried to). He made his way down the hall and walked over to the nearest mirror, situated in the upstairs bathroom.

He faced the mirror and stared hard into it at his reflection; feeling a bit intimidated as he never did like looking at himself in any sort of reflection, really. Upon witnessing his reflection, his eyes widened and he felt his jaw slowly begin to drop.

Something was definitely....different.

L's pale hands rose to his face, then travelled down to his chest and finally to his knees. In his hunched over seating position again, he looked at his reflection again in pure disbelief. All meanings for self-explanation and rational disappeared as the dishevelled young man raced down the stairs to the kitchen, where his partner was currently residing; cooking breakfast. However, before the eager detective could rush in, he paused. It seemed as though Light was having a conversation, but with who and this early in the morning? Was he on the phone perhaps?

He waited; trying to pick up bits of conversation-then he froze. Was that a childs voice he heard? A voice that felt deathly familiar....a voice like...his?

L slowly walked into the room, his presence was not acknowledged.

"Light, look!"

"So...Ryuuzaki, how many waffles today?"

"Hmm...5 should be adequate....maybe 6!"

The pale man went paler still. Was he watching...the younger version himself!? He took in a deep breath and yelled. "Light! LIGHT!!" The hunched man rushed over and stood in front of his partner, who seemed to be staring right through him. "Light-kun...."

Light strode past his astonished partner and picked up the child that looked just like L, talked just L and acted just like L; but couldn't be L because wasn't the _REAL _L standing right there gaping in disbelief..!?

After Light had seated the child down at the table, the child had begun to devour his first waffle. It was gone in a matter of nanoseconds. The child was about to continue to the next when he paused. The child then rotated his gaze and fixated onto the pale, raven haired man. L's eyes widened. The child was staring right at him, could the child _see_ him, though? L stared back, feeling acknowledged finally. Light must have noticed the child's staring as he stopped eating and followed the childs gaze, looking straight at the pale detective. He stopped for a minute, and then turned straight back to the child.

"Heey watcha lookin at there?"

L frowned. He felt angry...at Light and more-so at himself. The child, who had previously been staring at him smirked and turned away.

"No one, Light"

"No..._one_?"

The raven haired detective balled his hands into fists, in annoyance. He felt like kicking the child senseless, but of course that was stupid, he'd be kicking _himself_ after all. The whole circumstance was...

....frustrating.

For the first time ever L felt...confused, completely and utterly clueless about his current situation. How was it even possible that a full grown adult could go back into the state of a child? It defied the laws of physics, it defied the laws or reproduction and evolution; hell it defied the laws of mankind itself! How would this detective, the _world's best detective_, solve this one?

He sighed heavily, _'Can I solve this...?' _Looking over at Light again, a small smile returned to his grim expression. _'I'll solve this before Light can...!' _He watched the two pass him by.

"Grow up!"

L's eye's snapped open. Grow up? What did that mean...mentally or physically!?

The child's arms were wrapped around Light's neck, as Light seemed to be carrying the child to the study. L gazed at the child; the child returned his gaze and waved with one hand as the two disappeared into the room.

The young man sank to the floor.

"!!!!!"

L felt his eyes painfully snap open as the bright sunlight flooded into the room. Shutting his eyes hard the detective rolled off the bed onto the floor, landing with a thud.

"L!?" A flustered Light, ran to his partners side. He opened his arms and attempted to grab the temporarily stunned detective. However with unbearable force Light was pushed to one side, as the suddenly energetic L sprang up and bounded out of the room and down the stairs with an unhuman-like speed.

Light sat on the floor, dazed. He got up slowly and dusted himself off. _'That was strange...'_ he thought. He paused for a moment in confused silence and then the thought hit him. _'Wait!? What if he's scared of me-because of last night!? And even worse...what if he thinks that I'm a child predator!!??' _Light put a nervous hand through his hair and arose from the floor. He exhaled slowly.

'_It's ok...I just have to approach him slowly and not act in a rash manner that might scare him...'_ he thought, approvingly to himself nodding slowly. He walked out the door and proceeded to go downstairs.

L was in the downstairs bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. All he saw was the pale face of a boy around 6 or 7 years of age, that definitely looked like he needed a little more sleep...and more sun for that matter. He sighed heavily, slipping away from the mirror and making his way back out of the bathroom. _'So it really WAS all a dream...'_ he thought numbly. _'But it felt so real....'_ The _child_ detective felt his lips begin to twist into a nasty pout; he quickly bit down on them.

Sitting down at the table, L saw that breakfast was fully set out on the table, ready to eat. Light wasn't present. L could hear light conversation from the living room, though. He froze...he wasn't dreaming again was he?

L slipped out of the chair and tiptoed into living room. The child let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Light was engaged in a conversation on the phone. By the annoyed tone in Light's voice, L could only think of one person he was talking to.

"Look...thank-you for worrying but I won't be in today."

"...there's no need for you to be there anyway, you're not part of the taskforce..."

"You should be focusing on your acting a bit more...yes."

"...."

"...Yeah me too...bye"

Light sighed."...the fourth time this morning..."he muttered while massaging his temples and turned to the kid. "Misa says hi." He said walking over to the table.

L sat down at the table, sporting a grim expression. He stared mercilessly at the food on the table. Light swallowed hard, while looking at the child's obvious death glare at the food. '_I knew he'd be mad...but I didn't think he'd be that mad!?_' he thought, nervously. '_His social skills are below average, so I guess that could be the reason....I better keep my distance for now_.'

Light watched the miniature detective grab his fork and stab the defenceless waffle in a menacing manner. Light swallowed hard, he had no idea what to say to the child and it was already awkward enough as it was. He tried thinking of ways that he could bring light on the situation but each time he was close to a solution, the piercing clanking and screeching of the child's fork against the plate made him jump. Not looking up from his plate, Light ventured to ask:

"L...could you please quieten down..?"

Silence.

'_Did he listen to me!?'_ hesitantly Light looked up to see an empty plate, glass and seat.

For a noisy eater, he was incredibly stealthy sometimes. He let out an irritated sigh. He was so over worrying about this, he had much bigger things to worry about then something that never actually caused any harm in the first place. He made up his mind. He was going to get L, sit him down and tell him it was all one big misunderstanding, that he wasn't a pedo and that he didn't intend to do anything to him. He got up from the table and made his way over to the study, where (sure enough) the child was seated reading a book about the human anatomy.

"Ryuuzaki!"

Nonchantly the young detective looked up at his partner. Finally attaining the child's attention, Light rushed over to the small child and sat down next to him. He cleared his throat and sat down next to him. He gave the child a stern expression.

"Ryuuzaki, there is something I have to explain to you." He said. "Please hear me out."

The child just blinked. Light figured that was his cue to continue. Light cleared his throat and did jus that.

"I know how you feel."

"..you do!?" the child exclaimed.

Light let out a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah I do...about what happened before..." he started.

The childs eyes grew wide, could Light have somehow found out about his dream? Had Light figured it out!? The child put down his book.

"I didn't see anything, when came outta the bathroom before, I swear!!" Light said putting his hands up defensively. "Please don't see me as a pervert or anything, L!"

Ryuuzaki's sweat dropped. Light was acting weird about _that_!? The child had already forgotten about that long ago. He chuckled a bit, of course Light couldn't have known about his dream. It was a funny thought that L had jumped to, but that didn't hide the fact that he was disappointed on the matter. He really thought that Light had discovered some kind of break-through. It couldn't be helped though. The child looked up at his partner who was still talking, no doubt still trying to 'explain' his self.

The child put a hand on his partners shoulder, silencing him.

"I forgive you." He said, pondering as to whether it was the right form of action he had used.

The young L watched an expression of full blown relief come over Light's face. Light smiled and put his hand on top of the small detectives. "I'm glad" he said.

L began to ponder..._'perhaps there's a clue to becoming myself again from this dream...' _He thought. _'But what...?'_ He closed his eyes for a moment and began to think back. Basically what his dream was, was that he was himself again...but in a way non-existent to anyone but his younger self. Then those words that caught him by surprise sprang into his head once more. _'It's time to grow up'_ The child thought...concentrating on the words.

"The word time is used, along with the word grow!" the child exclaimed. "In order to grow a sufficient amount of time must elapse foe one to do so!"

"Uhh..." Light looked at the child with a confused expression. "Ryuuzaki what are you..-"

"But somehow time was manipulated in order for me to become in this present state...meaning in order to change back time must be manipulated again!" L replied to his own comment, excitedly. "Now the only possible thing that can ever manage to alter time is-"

"-the death note book!" Light chimed in.

"Exactly!" Ryuuzaki replied, grinning.

Light didn't have a clue what the child was going on about and where he got his sources of information from, but things started to slowly make sense the more the child rambled on. He turned to the young Ryuuzaki, which suddenly looked very excited. Light couldn't help grin with the child either.

"We need to get hold of that deathnote!" Light cried.

Ryuuzaki nodded in agreement. "Yes...!" he replied. "Who knows...using it may not only be the key, there could be clues in those rules too."

Light agreed. "Perhaps there could be something we over-looked or secrets about the deathnote we haven't yet discovered, that could lead to manipulating time!" he declared.

Without warning the child leaped into, Light's arms knocking him to the floor. The two of them began laughing and play fighting. Light savoured the moment as they continued to muck about with a mixture of excitement and anticipation.

"The answer was so obvious...how could we not have seen it...?" Light said, face palming his self.

The child nodded. "Yes! We were too busy focusing on the end we forgot the means!" he replied.

The child soon gained composure. "However; although I don't like saying this we mustn't set our hopes too high, the book may not provide a certain solution to the problem." He said.

Light nodded. "Yeah I know...but hey, it's a better plan then nothing right!" he replied surprisingly optimistic.

The child nodded in agreement, but then frowned. Light looked at him curiously. "What's wrong there, partner?" he asked.

"The problem now is.."he began. "Obtaining the death note and having a viable reason for taking it..."

Light's sweat dropped. "Oh...yeah.."

The two of them decided to make a plan. After two hours of sheer brainstorming and another hour of filling up on sweets, they came up with...

...not much.

The two of them laid sprawled out on the floor of the study. The fan inside the study rotated slowly in constant circles, it was almost hypnotizing. Light closed his eyes and exhaled, after a few hours of brainstorming (and coming up with next to nothing) tended to take out most of the excitement they once had on the matter.

'You know Light..." the child began. "If you just waltzed in there and took the deathnote for 'research' purposes, after the case had finished long ago, I'd suspect that you'd wanna be kira again."

Light let out another sigh, this one was a frustrated one. "Ryuuzaki..." he murmured.

"Yes, Light?"

"Shut up."

The child opened his mouth in protest, but closed it again. He wasn't gonna start up _another_ kira argument with Light.

...well not in this current state anyway.

**Hiya again, sorry the chapter is shorter compared to the other ones (I was impatient to get it out quickly). Next ones will be longer tho! Thanx for your time and once again I am sooooooo sorry D: *sadpanda* I'll probably review this week or the next (at the very latest). Now that I have no school atm I have alot more time xD Please review to tell me what you think...!**


End file.
